


When the Nightmares Began

by Lady_Hart



Series: Some Ties Run Deeper Than Blood [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Bodyguard Otabek Altin, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Russian Mafia, Sex among teens, Teenagers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: In the orphanage, Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri were inseparable -- like family. Viktor loved Yuuri and would do anything to protect him. But things change when you get adopted by the most powerful leader of the Saint Petersburg Russian Mafia, the Nikiforov family.It's how Viktor ended up breaking his promise to Yuuri and becoming an enemy to both Yuuri and Yuri.He'd do anything to have Yuuri back in his life.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a completely self-indulgent fic set in the ABO world with mafia and orphanage beginnings.
> 
> Viktor is currently 16 in this fic.  
> Yuuri is 15.  
> Yuri is 14.
> 
> They all were in the same orphanage together, Viktor and Yuuri were there before Yuri came along. Please read the tags carefully. If you have any questions/concerns, I'm always happy to answer them. I will follow the same star warning system I do in Fight of the Broken (if you've read it) in this fic too for anything that might be triggering or difficult to read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“Don’t worry, Yuura. I’ll come back for you soon.”_

_“Do you promise, Vitya?”_

_He hugged the 10-year-old tight. “I promise.”_

-Present Day, Viktor-

 

He tried to hold on to the rapidly fading image of Yuura. A loud blaring destroyed the last remnants of the warm feeling he had. With a groan, he rolled over and turned off his alarm.

Words of the promise he made five years ago still echoed in his mind. Viktor tried not to think about the one he left behind in the orphanage by keeping busy with school and learning his father’s business. 

Mikhail Nikiforov was one of the most powerful and influential businessmen in all of Russia. The only one to rival the Nikiforov name was the Plisetsky family. That group was based in Moscow, though there were rumors surfacing of them expanding their reach into Saint Petersburg. A minor nuisance, but nothing they needed to concern themselves with. Yet.

Viktor went through the motions of getting dressed for school. His mind still wandered back to his dream. Holding Yuura in his arms that day was the last time he felt warmth spread through him. Ever since then, the expectations had piled up and he was not allowed to feel anything. 

He had to be stoic and unapproachable if he was to take over the family business one day. It killed him on the inside, but everyone else complimented him on how perfectly suited he was for his future role. It was all a façade. The only person who could see through his mask was the bodyguard sworn to protect him.

Otabek Altin escorted him to and from school each day. Otabek was gifted to his family in exchange for the Nikiforov’s protection against the rebellion against the Altin name. 

The stoic teen was the same age as him, but had far more experience in combat than he did. Together, they were a powerful team. Viktor had made his statement to his father’s enemies a long time ago. Every once in a while, he still had to dirty his hands, but he preferred to make Otabek do the rest.

His days were filled with routine and structure. Every minute perfectly planned and executed without room for argument. His mornings were usually relaxed. No one was there for breakfast. No one saw him off to school. Otabek was his shadow and not a friend. He wasn’t allowed to socialize much inside school, though he had plenty of people who admired him.

He treated them equally, not allowing them to get too close. They knew his family. What they were capable of. They were all faking their kindness toward him anyway. 

“We’re here,” Otabek announced. He looked out the window and sighed. Another day of drudgery. 

By the time Otabek opened his door, Viktor had a fake smile plastered on his face. As they walked to his classroom, there were several greetings thrown his way. He gave them a “good morning” in return. The day was already shaping up to be more of the same.

In the hallway toward his classroom though, he smelled something that caused him to freeze. Cherry blossoms. A scent that was so familiar even after all these years. He sniffed the air, trying to capture more of the intoxicating aroma. His feet guided him in the direction of where it was coming from. Outside his classroom though, it became muddled and mixed with a distinctive Alpha smell. 

It smelled _wrong_. He wrinkled his nose. 

“Sir?” Otabek asked, snapping him out of his daze.

He looked around. No sign of who he had hoped would be there. His heart sank. The dream had really fucked his head. Viktor walked inside the classroom, fully composed, pretending he hadn’t just acted abnormally.

Slowly, his classmates began to fill the room. The teacher entered the room a couple of minutes before the bell rang.

“We’re going to start a little early today. I want to introduce you to a new student.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow. There weren’t many new students in their school. Most of them came from upper class families of prominent figures in the community. Almost everyone had their own bodyguard for protection. 

He hadn’t heard of any new blood coming into the area. 

 _Unless…_  

A blonde-haired teen walked into the room. Fierce green eyes hidden underneath the untamed mop. A leather coat thrown over the required uniform. He had a scowl on his face, but Viktor knew it was a façade. Just like his smile. 

“Introduce yourself,” the teacher urged. The teen scanned the room before staring at him. He met the teen’s gaze.

“I see you haven’t died, bastard.”

There were a few audible gasps in the room. Whispers soon followed.

_“Who does this person think he is insulting Nikiforov like that?”_

_“Doesn’t he know who he’s talking to?”_  

The newcomer rolled his eyes at the chatter—something Viktor would be tempted to do himself if he were younger. 

He took a deep breath. “Yurio.”

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

He opened his mouth to ask a question when another person entered the room. Hair slicked back. Glasses perfectly in place. A beautifully tailored suit and black gloves over his hands.

“That was not how you were taught to greet people,” the newcomer scolded the blond teen.

Viktor was enraptured by the person standing beside Yurio. There was no mistaking his features. He took in a deep breath. All he could smell was Alpha coming from them. A strong smell that covered up any trace of cherry blossoms. 

_Yuura._

“Fine. I’m Yuri Plisetsky. Nice to meet you.”

He curled his hand into a fist. So Yurio was now a part of a family his father consistently fought against.

“Where the fuck do I sit?”

“Take a seat next to Mister Nikiforov since you two are familiar with each other.”

At mention of his name, Yuura looked in his direction. They only made eye contact for a second, but he could feel the same draw he had felt all those years ago. When the Japanese teen broke the gaze, his chest tightened. 

_Fuck._

The two made their way over to the empty seat beside them. Yuura pulled out the seat for the teen before retreating to the back of the room with the rest of the bodyguards.

Yurio gave him a disgusted glare before concentrating on the lesson.

Viktor couldn’t think straight. He had so many questions. Yurio had ended up adopted by the Plisetsky family. When? And Yuura was with him now. How?

He stole a glance behind his shoulder, looking at the person he had promised to come back for. Yuura looked different. He was cold, distant, and withdrawn. He also didn’t smell right.

 _What happened to you in the five years we’ve been separated?_  

“Stop looking at him,” Yurio hissed. He took a look at the teen next to him. It was a surprise to see the younger teen in the same class as him. They were two years apart. However, he knew it was possible to skip grades. 

“I’m free to do as I like,” Viktor retorted.

“You lost the right to look at him when you broke your promise, bastard.”

His promise.

The words made when he was a hopeful child. One who didn’t understand what he was getting into when Mikhal Nikiforov waltzed into the orphanage five years ago to adopt a son. An heir. Someone to take over a family business built on drugs, guns, and death.

 

_“Don’t worry, Yuura. I’ll come back for you soon.”_

_“Do you promise, Vitya?”_

_He hugged the 10-year-old tight. “I promise.”_


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

-Present Day, Yuri-

 

He hadn’t wanted to relocate to Saint Petersburg, but his adoptive father had ordered it. They were trying to improve their operation in the city, something that wasn’t going according to plan and required his presence.

They knew who was standing in their way. The Nikiforov family had an iron-clad grip on the streets of Saint Petersburg. They weren’t trying to take away territory. To do so would bring an all-out war between the two families. Already, Yuri was tip-toeing on unstable ground.

However, the Plisetsky family wanted to expand their operation further in Russia. They had a healthy overseas market, but were struggling in their home country. It was a manner of pride and honor. They wouldn’t hand over Russia easily—their family was one of the oldest names in the country.

The problem was that all the uncontested areas in Saint Petersburg would either back down from their deal or wouldn’t negotiate with them at all. So they sent him to a city he never asked to be in to help coerce more people into working with their family. Of all the fucking schools his family had to choose from, he wasn’t prepared to see Viktor there.

The bastard hadn’t bothered to keep contact after being adopted. Yuri didn’t mind it so much, but it fucking destroyed Yuuri. He would never forgive the man for that. 

He hated remembering the days after Viktor had left. Yuuri hadn’t been the same. While this version of the Japanese man was more suited toward their current life, Yuri longed to see the other return to the person he knew in the orphanage.

The class bell rang, dismissing the teacher from the room. It was unfortunate enough that he had to be in the same school as Viktor. To be in the same class for every fucking subject was too much of a coincidence for it not to be planned. It was obvious what his ultimate goal was while obtaining an education.

He was meant to glean as much information about Nikiforov’s operations. That involved playing nice and Yuri Plisetsky did not play nice.

During their brief intermission, he saw Viktor stand up and head toward the back of the room. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he snapped. 

“I’m going to talk to Yuura.”

He growled. “Don’t call him that!”

“I can’t call either of you by the names I used to. How else am I supposed to refer to you?”

Viktor was toying with him. He knew it. But he didn’t give a fuck if he was playing right into the asshole’s hands. Yuri wasn’t going to let a fucking Nikiforov get his hands on _his_ bodyguard. Yuuri didn’t deserve any more heartbreak. 

“You aren’t allowed speak to him at all. You shall refer to me as Mister Plisetsky.”

Viktor stared at him. Anger flashed briefly in his features. He was playing a dangerous game already. Hadn’t even been at school for an entire day and he was already toying between life and death. His family wouldn’t be surprised. 

Though they’d reprimand him for picking a bone with Viktor Nikiforov right away. Too late now. What’s done is done.

And he knew he’d have no regrets.

Especially when it came to standing up for Yuuri.

Even if his family didn’t understand his attachment to the Japanese teen, he knew that he was the only one who keeping the other sane. 

“Fine. _Mister Plisetsky_.” Viktor was openly mocking him. “I’ll play by your rules for now, but you should know that I always get my way eventually.” The older teen leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear. “There will be a time and a place where you aren’t there to protect or speak for him. And I _will_ take advantage of that.”

The older teen regained his composure and headed back to his seat. Yuri stared after him. Like hell Yuuri was ever going to be out of his sight. Especially now that Viktor openly stated he’d find a way. 

He knew exactly what Viktor was capable of, knew the dangers of going toe to toe with someone who had the entire Nikiforov family on his side, and knew that he was at a disadvantage because of where they were. 

One thing Yuri liked though was a challenge. He would never back down from one when he saw it.

And Viktor had just issued him a challenge.

_You’ll learn what I’m capable of soon enough, Viktor. You’ll regret it too._

For the rest of the school day, Yuri remained hyper-vigilant in keeping a close eye on Yuuri. He wouldn’t let Nikiforov get the best of him. Not with so much at stake. 

_“Was he lying when he said he loved me?” Yuuri sobbed._

_Yuri rubbed his friend’s back. “He loves you more than anything in the world.”_

_“Then why?”_

_It was the one question Yuri couldn’t answer._

 

-Viktor-

 

The rest of the school day was spent trying to find Yuura unattached from an angry Yurio. Like a perfect bodyguard, he never was too far behind the one he was sworn to protect. Viktor left school property frustrated and full of questions.

His mind swirled around the changes he had observed in Yuura. There was no warmth in the other’s eyes. Seemingly no attachment to anything around him. It was as if he was simply going through the motions of being a bodyguard. Completely different from the person he knew and loved five years ago.

_What happened to you?_

He could conjure up a thousand possibilities, but none of them would satisfy the deep curiosity that kept him from concentrating properly. Viktor didn’t expect either Yurio or Yuura to remain the same over the years, but he didn’t expect the open hostility either. He couldn’t blame them for being upset. Yet Yurio’s radiating hatred went beyond the realm of what he thought possible. 

_Is this because I’m a Nikiforov and you’re a Plisetsky now?_

Dinner was a family affair in the Nikiforov household. He sat in the dining room still contemplating the same questions he had turned over in his mind throughout the day. Viktor poked at his food, ignoring the conversation around him. 

“Is there something wrong, son?” his father asked. He looked up and saw everyone’s eyes on him.

“Everything’s fine,” Viktor replied.

“Tell me the truth, you know I’ll find out eventually.”

One thing that completely sucked about being part of the Nikiforov family was the lack of privacy. Just one word and his father knew everything about his life.

“We had a transfer student.” His father waited for him to continue. “Yuri Plisetsky.”

The name drew an instant reaction from those in the room. Mikhail took a sip of the drink in front of him. “Nikolai’s boy. I know of him. I didn’t expect the Plisetsky’s to be so bold and enter Saint Petersburg. But that’s not what troubles you, is it?”

Viktor shook his head. “I know him. And his bodyguard.”

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. “How?”

“The orphanage. We were…” Viktor didn’t know if he should tell his father everything that had happened. At least not yet. “We were friends.”

His father looked contemplative for a moment. “This Yuri Plisetsky is not the one you begged me to go back for, is it?”

“No, father. His bodyguard is.”

Mikhail took another sip. “Otabek.” 

“Sir?”

“Find out as much as you can about both of them and take an extra guard with you until we can assess their threat. I don’t want anything to happen to Viktor.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Viktor,” his father said harshly. A tone he used with members of their organization, not the familiar tone Viktor had grown used to. 

His back straightened. “Sir?” he answered automatically.

“Don’t try and get close to them. They may have been your friends in the past, but they are now your enemies.”

_Enemies._

The word weighed heavily on his heart. It contradicted everything he knew about them.

“Do you understand?” Mikhail asked roughly.

Viktor took a deep breath. “I understand, sir.”

“Good.” A few moments of heavy silence passed before his father spoke again, “If you’re done eating, go upstairs and finish your homework. I want you in bed in an hour.”

He nodded and left the table. Otabek followed behind. They parted ways outside his room. When Viktor walked inside, the last moments of dinner repeated in his mind. 

_Enemies._

How was he supposed to ignore or _hate_ the two people who had helped him through some of the worst times of his life?

_Yuura, Yurio, I miss you._

Never before had Viktor felt so lonely.

_Yuura, do you care about me anymore?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions, and concerns will get a faster response on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	3. Chapter Three

-Yuri-

 

He slammed the door behind both him and Yuuri in the empty house. The Japanese teen went to work, checking for any changes to the home during their absence. Yuri threw his bag against the wall.

Of all the schools in fucking Saint Petersburg, he had to be enrolled in the same one as a _fucking_ Nikiforov.

Not just any Nikiforov. He could handle himself against them.

_Viktor._

Being adopted by the Plisetsky family had been the best day of his life. That was before he knew what the name meant. He never would have begged his adoptive father to take in Yuuri too. Yuri accepted the rough business. Accepted that he would lead the family eventually. 

His presentation as an Alpha further sealed his fate.

Yuuri on the other hand didn’t belong in this life. He had the capabilities, but Yuri saw how much it destroyed the other to deal with the weight of their responsibilities. 

“Are you all right?” he heard. Yuri looked up to see the Japanese man looking at him with concern.

“I’m fine.” Yuuri didn’t pursue the conversation. Instead, turned to the rest of his normal duties.

Yuri grabbed his carelessly thrown bag and went to his room to concentrate on homework.

His efforts proved fruitless.

He never expected someone he cared for to be on the wrong side. It shouldn’t be as big of a deal as it was—but _Viktor_. 

_Why did it have to be you?_

A knock at his door indicated Yuuri’s presence. A call for dinner, he knew. He slammed his books shut and exited his room. In their dining room, the long table was set for two. His plate sat at the head of table.

Yuuri’s to the left of him. There were twenty-two empty seats at the table. This place was a long-abandoned residence for the Plisetsky family before they moved their operation out of Saint Petersburg.

Now, there were just two of them, trying to reclaim some of the legacy their family once had. He knew his adoptive father had sent him on what had the potential to be a pointless endeavor. They didn’t get along, especially after his presentation.

He knew being here was a tactic to get rid of him. To reassert authority over his life and remind him just how little power Yuri had.

Yuuri pulled out the chair for him. A perfect bodyguard. So fucking perfect at everything.

He took his seat. Yuuri pushed him in and took the seat next to him. Yuri eyed the other. As usual, the Japanese teen was waiting for him to take the first bite. He did so, only because he wasn’t as cruel as his father.

Yuri vowed to _never_ be like his father.

Their meal was eaten in silence. Yuuri did not engage him unless spoken to first or they had pressing matters to attend to. After eating, the dishes were cleared away and he watched as the Japanese teen dressed in his work clothes. A holster strapped perfectly in place. Black gloves fitted over his hands. Contacts instead of glasses. Hair slicked back.

“Where are you going?”

“To meet with potential contacts.”

He curled a fist. “I should be there for this meeting.”

Yuuri shook his head. “This isn’t Moscow. People won’t hesitate to take out the Plisetsky heir.”

He scoffed. “And you think leaving me by myself is going to be better?”

The Japanese teen gave him a small smile. “I’ll always be able to protect you.” Yuuri made motion to leave.

“Wait!” he shouted. The other halted at his command. Yuuri gave him an inquisitive look. Yuri sucked in a deep breath. While he hated the fact that the Japanese teen would be leaving him alone, but there was nothing to be done about it now. 

“Sir?”

He bit the inside of his cheek. Yuri _hated_ being addressed as such. “You can’t go out smelling like that.”

Without waiting for permission, he began to scent Yuuri. Satisfied the smell of cherry blossoms was gone, he waved a hand to dismiss the Japanese teen.

The other had yet to present. But he had a feeling as to what Yuuri would turn out to be.

He just hoped he was wrong.

 

-Viktor-

 

Viktor could feel the eyes following him as he walked down the halls of school. He usually _never_ had a second guard with him. The last time he did was the beginning of his freshman year and several groups threatened his life.

Of course, once word got out about what he was capable of, the threats lessened. Under no circumstances did he believe the danger lessened any, but this was different.

No one had directly threatened him. However, he knew exactly what the Plisetsky family was capable of. And given who adopted Yurio, he could guess the training his former friend had received.

Bloodshed seemed inevitable at this point. Viktor didn’t want to fight Yurio, most of all—fight Yuura.

The latter seemed unavoidable given their adoptive families. After all, blood didn’t determine family—but blood did determine their loyalties.

There was no faint scent of cherry blossoms today. His Alpha side wanted nothing more than to inhale the smell once again. Outside their classroom, he caught a glimpse of Yuura and Yurio.

The younger Alpha was on the phone. He could make out bits and pieces of the angry conversation, but his focus was on the Japanese teen standing next to the Plisetsky heir. As they walked past the two of them, Viktor’s arm brushed up against Yuura’s.

Warmth surged through him where they had briefly touched. The smell of cherry blossoms hit his nose. His Alpha side was pleased. 

_So heavenly._

He turned his attention to Yuura. The Japanese male was flushed, breathing heavily. 

_Beautiful._

“What the fuck did you do to him?” Yurio snapped.

He growled at the younger Alpha for spoiling the moment. Yurio growled back and dragged the Japanese teen off toward the restroom. He inhaled deeply. The scent of cherry blossoms overtook everything.

Viktor wanted, no _needed_ , the scent to remain.

“Sir?”

_You smell so good, my Yuura._

Heat spread throughout his body. He needed Yuura. Needed him to be in his arms. Underneath him.

Naked.

Writhing.

Begging for him.

He could hear the delicious moans coming from Yuura. Asking for more. Harder. Faster.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Viktor jolted at the contact. Sweat making his clothes stick to his skin. He was hot, aching for release. He desperately wanted to satisfy his needs.

It would be easy.

All he had to do was have Otabek occupy Yurio for a while. Viktor saw the hand coming toward his face. It took him a moment to realize what was happening.

A slap.

His head cleared. The intoxicating scent was almost gone. Yurio and Yuura were both gone. He turned to look at the person who helped him return to reality. Otabek.

“Sorry,” he apologized. A habit, said without feeling.

They walked into the classroom.

Viktor absentmindedly touched the spot where he and Yuuri connected.

_What was with that reaction?_

 

-Yuri-

 

This morning couldn’t have gone any worse, in his opinion. His father was already upset due to their lack of progress.

_“Building connections take more than a day, father.”_

They were in the middle of another argument when something happened. He didn’t get to see exactly what went down, but the surge of Yuuri’s natural scent and reaction forced him to end the conversation early. 

He dragged the Japanese teen off to the bathroom. Even though they weren’t in close proximity of Viktor anymore—Yuuri’s reaction was still ongoing.

“Fuck,” he growled. Yuri put down his backpack and looked for the first aid kit within it. Beneath all the bandages and gauze, he found an unmarked bottle of pills. He opened the cap and shook two into his hand.

He glanced at the other before adding an additional couple of pills in his hand before shoving them toward Yuuri.

The Japanese teen shakily took them without water. Several minutes passed. Yuri didn’t see a change.

Did he fuck up? Were they too late?

Finally, he saw the reaction subside. The Japanese teen no longer flushed and breathing heavily. Yuuri’s body went completely slack—eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was normal, but never ceased to scare the shit out of him.

He scented the other heavily while waiting. Moments later, the Japanese teen woke up again. Sluggish movements, but awake all the same.

“How do you feel?”

Yuuri shook his head. The other needed more time. He watched as the Japanese teen tried to get back to a functioning state.

“What the hell did he do to you?”

“Touched me,” Yuuri mumbled. The words joined together.

That was it? A simple fucking touch?

He hadn’t heard of such a reaction unless…

 _Fuck._  

“You need to avoid contact with him. We’re already playing with borrowed time.”

Yuuri slowly nodded at his words. “I know.”

He took a look at the pill bottle in his hand, doing a silent count. There hadn’t been such a strong reaction before, but if Viktor could set off that powerful of a reaction—they’d have to keep the dose the same for the time being.

“We’ve got about four days before we need to replenish the supply.” Yuri began packing the pills away again.

The Japanese teen watched with hazy eyes. “I’ll find a source tonight.” 

He growled. “You need to recover tonight. I know what you’re like after taking this shit. The only reason we’re staying in school is because it’s a low risk and I can fucking handle myself if shit hits the fan.” 

Yuri stood and shrugged the backpack onto his shoulders before offering a hand to the Japanese teen on the floor. Yuuri placed a hand into his. He helped the other to his feet. After a few sways, the other was able to steady himself.

The haze over the other teen’s eyes disappeared. “Let’s go,” he grumbled.

The two of them walked out of the bathroom together. They made their way to the classroom. Yuuri executed his duties to perfection. No one who knew what had happened in the hall would be able to tell there was anything off about the Japanese teen. 

But Yuri knew Viktor was keeping a close eye on the other.

They had to make sure another touch never happened again.

He didn’t want to lose Yuuri. Especially not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings apply for this chapter.

-Viktor-

 

Despite how much he wanted to approach to Yuuri, a part of him hesitated. The reaction from earlier had left him shaken. His body had never desired another person so strongly before. His Alpha side almost fully took over. Viktor never wanted to fully give in to his dynamic—he didn’t want it to define him.

Especially around someone he cared for. 

Even though the slap from Otabek had hurt, he hadn’t minded the method used. It was preferable to the alternative.

Viktor was convinced that if someone wasn’t there, he would’ve claimed Yuura in the hallway. Which didn’t make sense. The Japanese teen had yet to present. He shouldn’t have felt such a strong pull to the other.

He didn’t have time to figure out why his body had reacted this way. Not while he was still trying to find a way to just communicate with Yuura again. He wanted a conversation. Just the two of them.

If he could get Yuura alone, he could make things right between them.

 

_“Vitya,” Yuura whispered. They were cuddled against each other. It was late. They should be asleep. But they weren’t known for following rules._

_“What is it, Yuura?”_

_“I’m afraid.”_

_“Of what?”_

_“What if one of us gets adopted? I don’t want to be away from you.”_

_He hugged his friend tighter. “I don’t want that either. We don’t have to worry about that though.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because we’re meant to be together forever.”_

 

He clenched his fist. The promises he made as a child shouldn’t have held as much weight as they did. When the adoption papers were signed, he was told to forget his past life so he could be reborn into the strongest, most feared person in their organization.

The weight of the Nikiforov family meant nothing without training, swift reaction, and fear. No one would hesitate to take out the heir to the organization. Especially if there was any sign of vulnerability.

Which is why getting attached was highly discouraged. It’s why his adoptive father never married. Their line was carried on through adoption or illegitimate children. No one could keep up with their lifestyle anyway. 

And even if they could—no one would last long enough. Being part of the Nikiforov family was getting used to death.

A long time ago, the heads of the organization used to marry. Their spouses never lasted. All of them dead before they could produce an heir. A weakness they couldn’t afford in their line of work. 

They had to appear invulnerable.

“Sir?” he heard from his left. 

It was then he realized the class was empty. Everyone already gone.

He stood and took the jacket offered by his second bodyguard. The color a deep black—nothing like his usual coat.

Viktor knew what it meant, there was work to do. He slid inside the black car. Once settled, Otabek handed him a file and a gun. The press of cold steel against his hands triggered something inside him.

He was the Viktor who had no attachments and a mission to execute.

He was the Nikiforov heir.

 

-Yuri-

 

They barely made it home before Yuuri slipped back into the haze. Delaying presentations wasn’t technically illegal in Russia, but the drugs to prevent it from happening only existed on the black market. 

The Japanese teen went slack the moment the door to the home was closed. Yuri caught the other before he went crashing to the floor. He immediately dropped his bag and gave the other another handful of pills. This wasn’t a normal reaction.

That bastard shouldn’t have affected Yuuri this badly.

Shouldn’t have.

But did.

Yuri didn’t feel vulnerable often, but the thought of losing his bodyguard and friend scared him.

They were alone in Saint Petersburg, fighting impossible odds, and trying to prevent a presentation didn’t stack up in their favor.

“Fuck,” he growled.

Yuuri shivered. Eyes closed, beads of sweat forming on his face. Yuri had tried to delay his presentation once. Only once. The harsh reset of his dynamic’s natural hormones fucked him up for weeks.

Granted, he had only taken one pill. He had just shoved four more pills down the other’s throat. Eight total in less than a day. Yuri couldn’t imagine how much pain the other was experiencing.

He looked at the pills left in the bottle, then at Yuuri.

They would need more tonight. 

Yuri went to his room, put on his street clothes. Black skinny jeans, boots, dark t-shirt, and a hoodie. A .22 caliber pistol tucked in the pocket of his sweat jacket. Two short knives tucked into each boot. 

He tied his hair back and threw up his hood.

Before he left, he put a blanket and glass of water next to Yuuri.

“I’ll be back soon,” he promised.

Yuri exited the house. Delaying the other’s presentation was partially for his own selfish reasons.

If Yuuri presented as an Alpha, he’d be shipped off to handle other operations within the organizations. As a Beta, the Japanese teen had a chance to stay on as his personal bodyguard.

But presenting as an Omega meant becoming a whore. The entire organization could use them after the current leader had finished fucking a pup into them.

It was disgusting and Yuri wanted no part of that ritual. Most of all, he didn’t want the same type of fate to befall someone he cared about.

Deep down, remnants of Yuuri still existed.

They were buried, carefully guarded. If forced to become a whore, Yuri was certain his friend would break. Even more than he already was.

 

-Viktor-

 

He caught a glimpse of his target. They had ditched the car a few blocks away, using the darkness of an alleyway to avoid being spotted. His assignment was a drug dealer who had been ripping off their family in shipments. The last one was filled with less pure mixtures that didn’t sell for shit on the streets.

Viktor reached for the gun in his pocket, ready to take it out and fire the fatal shot when he caught glance of blonde hair. He immediately pulled out his binoculars to get a better look.

_Yurio._

The blonde was inspecting several packets of pills, even popping one in his mouth. He spat it out seconds later.

“This won’t work,” Yurio growled. 

"You taste it, you buy it."

"It's a shit product, I'm not paying anything for this."

The dealer pulled out a knife. Yurio had already drawn his gun.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight?" Yurio taunted. "I don't want to get my hands dirty just yet. So do yourself a favor and let this one go. Can't make money if you're dead."

The knife was put away. Yurio lowered his gun.

With that, the other turned to leave—his target left behind.

Viktor waiting until the other was out of sight before he approached the drug dealer. The barrel of the gun shoved into the spine of his target.

“What was the Plisetsky heir trying to buy from you?” he asked. His voice low.

“Nikiforov!” the dealer gasped.

“When I ask you a question, I expect a fucking answer. Let’s try this again: What was the Plisetsky trying to buy from you?”

“Presentation Suppressants!” the other squeaked out.

Viktor briefly contemplated this new information. “And he found out that your product isn’t ever pure like you claim to be. He’s smart.”

He took a few steps back. Even in the darkness, he could see the relief in the other’s body. Viktor began to walk away before turning around to fire the fatal shot.

Delaying a presentation came with a lot of risks. He knew that. Yurio had already presented.

Yuura, however, hadn’t.

As far as he knew, no other members of the Plisetsky family had come to Saint Petersburg. It wasn’t hard to figure out who they were for.

The bigger questions was _why_ they wanted to delay Yuura’s presentation.

He got into the car, door closed. The other bodyguard had stepped out. “Otabek.” 

“Sir?”

“Go follow the Plisetsky heir. Make sure he gets what he’s looking for tonight.”

“Why?”

He couldn’t answer the question the way he wanted to. “Keep your enemies close.”

Otabek looked like he was about to pursue the line of questioning, but decided to keep his mouth shut. 

 _I don’t know your reasons, but I know it’s an important one if you’re out here alone, Yurio._  

To the organization, he could write the narrative of him lulling their enemy into a false sense of security before setting a trap.

To Viktor though, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Yuura before he could have a proper conversation. 

And make up for all the hurt he caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this fic. I appreciate every one of you for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Hope you enjoy this update!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

-Otabek-

 

It didn’t take him long to find one of their contacts to obtain a prescription that matched the same strength as the Presentation Suppressants the Plisetsky heir was looking for. He decided to obtain enough for a year’s supply. Probably excessive, but he wanted to seem legit.

The encounter in the hallway bothered him.

Viktor had impeccable control over his Alpha side and never let it slip out when at school. It wasn’t needed when they were dealing with spoiled rich children. They knew who the Nikiforov heir was on the surface, but they didn’t know the true extent of his capabilities.

There were rumors, of course.

All of them paled in comparison to have terrifying his boss actually was.

Yet around the Plisetsky heir and his bodyguard, Viktor turned into a different person. Soft. Kind. Almost like he wanted their approval for whatever reason. In his observations, the Japanese bodyguard didn’t look like much.

They never conversed. A strict rule of the school, really. They hadn’t even made eye contact. He couldn’t tell what the other was capable of based off generic observations.

And then there was the Plisetsky heir.

Fiery. Loud. And had a big mouth for someone who was on _their_ turf. He desperately wanted to put the other in his place, teach him a lesson. Yet, he was clearly protective of the Japanese bodyguard. He didn’t know how to interpret their relationship.

It wasn’t a normal one.

Most children of mafia bosses didn’t get attached. They were trained at an early age not to. 

The Plisetsky heir didn’t seem to give a fuck what others thought about his actions. He did what he wanted and didn’t look back. 

Which is probably why he was desperately searching the streets for Presentation Suppressants without his bodyguard and a .22 caliber pistol for protection. It was stupid of him. 

The other was growing more and more agitated the longer his search went on. He could hear the curses from his location a block away. He was leaning against an abandoned apartment building. A hood obscuring his features. Overall, his state of dress at school compared to work was completely different.

His undercut though would make him easily identifiable.

He looked in the opposite direction as the curses grew closer. Heavy stomping accompanied the impressive vulgarity coming from someone who wasn’t really a threat to him.

“You!”

Otabek turned to face the Plisetsky heir. Hoodie down. Blonde hair tied in a pony tail exposed. Fierce green eyes that stole his breath away. For a moment, he forgot his role. He had never seen someone so beautiful before.

“Do you have any idea where to get Presentation Suppressants?” 

Direct, forward, and not at all trying to hide an agenda.

“What grade?” he asked in a calm voice.

“Five.”

Otabek nodded. “Sample?”

The Plisetsky heir nodded. “People have shit products here,” he grumbled.

He kept his mouth shut and handed over a pill. The Plisetsky heir wasted no time popping it in his mouth and promptly spitting it out. 

“Same shitty taste. How many months you got?”

“A year’s supply,” he answered calmly. “I don’t like to keep a lot of product on me.”

The Plisetsky heir eyed him for a moment. “And a year is clearly not excessive at all.” Sarcasm and disdain seemed to be the other’s default mood. 

“Most buy three months at a time. So I carry enough for four clients. Grade five fucks people up enough that they decide going through presentation is less painful.”

A scoff. “True. I’ll take six months.”

“You haven’t heard my rate.”

“I don’t fucking care. You’re the first person who hasn’t tried to sell me a shitty product. I’ll pay whatever you ask, I’m good for the cash.”

“Twenty-eight thousand.”

Without batting an eye, the Plisetsky heir handed over the cash. He handed over the supply.

It was carefully tucked away in the lining of the other’s jacket. The other turned away before turning around. “If I need you again, will you be here?”

Without a second thought, he nodded. “Every Wednesday night around this time.”

The Plisetsky heir turned away from him and walked away. This time, his footsteps carefully masked. Otabek didn’t know which direction the other had gone.

He contemplated that final interaction. Six months would be more than enough for anyone normally.

His mind replayed the simple touch between Viktor and the Japanese.

The reaction was anything but normal.

Otabek had a bad feeling that if they touched each other again, no amount of suppressants would be able to stop what appeared to be inevitable.

  

-Yuri-

 

As he made his way back to the mansion where he had left his bodyguard, Yuri contemplated the interaction he had with the person who had the suppressants he needed. Something about that person seemed familiar.

He couldn’t put his finger on it quite yet, but he knew that he had met them before.

Though the other obscured the most important features well, the presence rolling off the other spoke volumes. Yuri knew that a part of defending yourself was more than the weapons involved.

It also included being able to read the other’s potential threat. Yuri kept his potential hidden as well as he could. The other person had done a good job as well. Most drug dealers didn’t try to keep their tracks that well hidden.

His gut told him something was wrong about the dealer.

But as he drew closer to the mansion, he shoved those thoughts aside.

Yuuri needed him now. He hoped that something bad had happened while he was gone. Pained groaning was the sound that greeted him the moment he walked through the door. The other hadn’t moved.

The blanket still loosely hung around his upper body. Water glass untouched. Still covered in sweat and flushed. Yuri could smell the other’s natural scent. It filled the entire place.

He wouldn’t deny that it smelled good.

His Alpha side was far too pleased with the scent, but he couldn’t let himself get swept away in its appeal.

Yuri pressed a hand against the other’s forehead. It was burning. All the signs of pre-presentation.

“Fuck.” 

_You can’t present. Not yet._

He emptied the rest of his old supply in his hands and forced Yuuri to take it all. They didn’t need the distraction.

For the rest of the night, he stayed by the other’s side—making sure that the symptoms didn’t get worse. They couldn’t handle worse. 

It reminded him of the first time Yuuri had realized Viktor wasn’t coming back to the orphanage.

Even if he had promised to.

He brushed the black hair out of the other’s face.

Once it clicked that Viktor wasn’t coming back, it sparked an entire evening being cried on and held tightly by Yuuri. He complained about it the next morning, which briefly put a smile back on the other’s face. Briefly. 

Anguish quickly overpowered his attempt.

Yuri knew how much Viktor meant to the other. At the time, he believed everything that bastard had said too. Neither of them could go through that kind of heartbreak again. 

“Don’t leave me,” Yuri whispered.

 

-Viktor-

 

Neither Yuura or Yurio showed up to school the next day.

A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. None of them pertained to the English quiz in front of him. 

“Five minutes.” 

Shit.

He knew all the answers, of course. It was the first language he had been required to master. Really, this class was just to keep up the façade the Nikiforov’s had established many, many years ago. Viktor went along with it.

Quickly, he began to fill out the answers on the fifty question quiz. He really shouldn’t have spaced out as much as he did.

It was easy though.

Otabek had reported giving the medicine needed to Yurio. 

Yet neither of them were in class. 

Yuura, he could understand.

However, Yurio’s absence worried him. Had something else happened after he went out of Otabek’s line of sight? Did he even make it home? Was Yuura all by himself?

The last thought sent a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 _He shouldn’t be alone._  

“Time.”

Shit.

He only managed to fill out the multiple choice section before he spaced out. The teacher went around to collect the quizzes. Lilia Baranovskaya took one look at his paper and frowned.

“See me after class.”

Viktor nodded.

Once all the students left for their lunch breaks, he made his way to his teacher. She looked at him, not out of anger. Was that disappointment or concern? He couldn’t tell.

“You failed,” Lilia stated bluntly.

“I know.” 

“Your English is better than mine. Care to explain?”

“I was distracted.” 

“By the fact that Plisetsky is absent?”

He grimaced. The words were painful to hear. Viktor couldn’t exactly divulge everything he knew. Privacy was important after all—even if it was the condition of a person who was supposed to be his enemy.

“His bodyguard wasn’t feeling well yesterday.”

The teacher, a long-time family friend contemplated his words. “Why are you so concerned?”

She couldn’t accept anything but the truth from him. He knew Lilia would keep this information to herself. 

He bit his lip. “I was in the same orphanage as him. Both of them.”

She stared at him, as if trying to gauge whether or not he was being truthful. Eventually, Lilia nodded. An acceptance of his answer. 

“You still fail the quiz.” There were no makeups in her class unless you had a really good reason.

“I understand and accept the grade.” 

He began to head out the door so he too could eat.

“Viktor.” He turned around. “Be careful.”

The two words carried a lot of different meanings, each one carrying their own weight. Nevertheless, he nodded.

“I will.”

 

-Yuri-

 

At dawn, Yuri hadn’t slept a wink. He had kept a careful eye on the other. For a moment, he was convinced that they were going to have to deal with the presentation.

Around four in the morning, Yuuri’s scent began to fade. The shivering stopped.

All signs of pre-presentation gone two hours later.

When the sun began to rise, Yuuri stirred.

“Everywhere hurts.”

Yuri let out a laugh at the other’s first words. He could feel tears in his eyes. At least Yuuri was awake. “I figured. I gave you a shit ton of suppressants.”

A groan. “That bad?”

“You almost presented,” he whispered quietly.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped open at that. “I can’t.” 

“I know.”

“I can’t.” The phrase was repeated three more times. 

“I know,” Yuri reassured each time. “We’re just going to make sure you don’t come in contact with him again.” 

“Yura,” the other muttered. 

“What?”

“That wasn’t a normal reaction. 

“I know that, dumbass. That’s why you’re not to touch him again. I don’t want to put more poison in your body than I have to.”

The other looked like he was about to say something else, but swallowed the words.

“School?”

“Not today. You’re not capable of functioning and I haven’t slept because someone had to keep an eye on you.”

“Less than a week here and you’re already skipping school. _He_ is going to chew me out.” 

Yuri scoffed. “I don’t give a shit what _he_ thinks. We both know _he_ only cares when it benefits him. If anything, grandpa will be more disappointed.”

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh. “I hate disappointing him.”

“I do too. Now drink some water and then I’ll help you get in bed so you can sleep some more.” 

The other did exactly as he was told.

After Yuuri was tucked into bed, he went to his own room and contemplated the past twenty-four hours. He needed to know what would happen if the other came in contact Viktor again. When they were both more coherent, Yuri would devote more time to the research.

He had a bad feeling that whatever he found out wouldn't be good. At least for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter. I'm still working to bounce back after everything that's happened (for a full explanation, you can find it on my Twitter). I hope you enjoy!

-Yuuri-

 

Every part of his body hurt. He whimpered and shifted in bed. The small movement enough to upset his stomach. On shaky legs, he ran to the bathroom attached to his room. It felt like hours before there was nothing left for his system to expel. Yuuri leaned against the bathtub, the cool surface a welcomed relief to the feverish feeling his body was experiencing. 

Presentation Suppressants was an abnormal amount of hormones to counteract the body’s natural cycle. It basically confused the body so the presentation cycle couldn’t proceed like normal.

The after affects depended on the level of hormones. The longer someone delayed presentation, the higher the grade needed.

Yuuri closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He shivered as the thin sheen of sweat on his body began to dry. Thoughts of moving back toward the bed remained on the back burner because of how uneasy his stomach remained.

It was the same shit, different month.

_This wasn’t a normal reaction._

The thought churned his stomach.

He hadn’t expected to see Vitya again—hadn’t imagined they would ever cross paths. Then again, he never expected to be sent to Saint Petersburg either. His heart clenched.

Days of being in the Orphanage in Sochi flooded his mind. All he remembered was taking a trip to the town by the sea with his family and being taken off the street. Police spooked the person who had kidnapped him, but he couldn’t communicate effectively. 

So he was taken to the Orphanage. 

He never knew if his family tried to find him.

Didn’t know if they even missed him.

He spent his first few weeks at the Orphanage by himself—crying. Until Vitya entered his life. Yuuri could only speak broken English. The two of them had many miscommunications at first. Slowly, he learned Russian.

But at that point, they didn’t need it. They could speak without saying anything at all. Vitya knew when he was hurting, when he was thinking about his family, and when he was truly happy. He was always happiest when he was by Vitya’s side.

Then Yura entered their lives.

He was barely old enough to walk, but was already uninterested in making friends. Yura instantly attached himself to Yuuri—but didn’t care for Vitya.

A smile settled across his face as he remembered when Vitya tried his best to win Yura over. Every effort was blatantly reject. Eventually, the toddler said outright that he didn’t like fake people—fake people lied.

It resonated with all of them. 

They knew exactly what every person was capable of. Lies, deceit, and a joy for destroying the lives of everyone around them. 

Once Vitya opened up about his life before coming to the Orphanage, Yura trusted him more. They became their own little family. A family not determined by blood, but their shared longing for acceptance for who they were.

Their ties ran deeper than blood.

At least, that’s what he always let himself believe.

He was foolish back then, a child who didn’t know the cruel reality he was about to face. When he was younger, he always believed that he and Vitya were soulmates. That they would be together forever.

Everyone knew back then that Vitya would present as an Alpha. Yuuri wished every day that he would present as an Omega so he could be compatible, the perfect mate to Vitya.

Now, however, he hoped he wouldn’t present at all. Or at least become a Beta. 

Vitya had hurt him. Betrayed him. Left him behind and broke every promise along the way. Yuuri _knew_ what his body wanted to present as. The thought of becoming an Omega now made him sick. He had witnessed several “Presentation Right Rituals” to know that it wasn’t something he wanted to be part of.

Newly presented Omegas were given to Nikolai Plisetsky. Raped until pregnant. Then given over to the rest of the family and suffering even more. 

It was his future if his body had its way. Eventually the Presentation Suppressants wouldn’t work. 

_Especially if I come in contact with Vitya again._

Yuuri knew why his body had reacted the way it did. 

He had known it back in the orphanage. Yuuri and Vitya were soulmates. They would always be compatible. Tears fell from his eyes. 

_You can’t love him. He’s a Nikiforov. He broke your heart._

It was easier said than done.

He would always love Vitya. The five years apart hurt more than he ever admitted. Several nights, he wondered if Vitya had the same empty feeling. The same loneliness that ate at him.

Whether Vitya even knew what they were or had tried to look for him.

_He would’ve found you if he did._

Yuuri slowly lifted himself off the bathroom floor and walked back to the bedroom. He saw Yura sitting on the edge of his bed—dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” he whispered. His voice raspy and harsh even to his own ears.

Yura shook his head. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Nothing I can’t handle,” he answered. Yuuri crawled into bed, pulling the covers over him. Yura joined him, wrapping arms around his smaller frame. He sighed. Back in their days at the orphanage, their positions had been reversed. 

“I know you can,” Yura said quietly. “But you don’t have to suffer alone.”

He swallowed.

 _Yes, I do._  

“Thank you,” he said.

_You have responsibilities and obligations. I’m expendable._

 

-Viktor-

 

“You failed a quiz,” his father said upon his arrival at home.

“I did,” he openly admitted. There was no point.

Mikhail raised a hand and slapped his cheek. “Your grades are important. We have a reputation to uphold. You are a _Nikiforov_.”

He bit the inside of his mouth. Every action of his always came down to one thing: his family’s name. He wasn’t allowed to be himself. Not while he was tied to the Nikiforov legacy. A legacy he wanted nothing to do with.

But he was already in too deep.

“I won’t fail another quiz,” he responded. His mind blank. The answer coming automatically. Robotic. He had to fit into the Nikiforov box. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go study.”

He made it two steps before his father grabbed his arm and turned him towards a face that instilled fear across Saint Petersburg. The grip was bruising. Viktor gritted his teeth and didn’t show any signs of discomfort or pain.

“Is this because of the Plisetsky and his bodyguard?” Mikhail’s voice low, dangerous. The hairs on the back of Viktor’s neck prickled. He knew that tone.

His answer would seal the fate of both Yurio and Yuura. 

“No,” he bit out harshly. “They are my enemies.”

The words tasted like poison. Viktor kept his gaze steady. Mikhail needed to believe his statement.

Another harsh squeeze. Then, his arm was let go.

“If I find out otherwise…” The unspoken words hung between them. Viktor nodded and walked away. His arm throbbed from the painful grip on it earlier. Once in the sanctuary of his room, Viktor looked at the red marks left behind.

They would bruise. 

So would his cheek.

It was not the first time his adoptive father had caused him physical harm.

 _Won’t be the last._  

The bitter thought resurfaced with every throb. 

_I will never be like you, Mikhail._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me. Things still aren't perfect, but I'm trying. I'm hoping the next couple of chapters will be longer. I want to get to Yuuri's presentation.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

-Yuri-

 

Fear gripped his entire body.

 _Yuuri._  

He sat up and noticed the other was absent from the bed. His heart raced.

 _Shit, shit, shit._  

Yuri began his search for the other in the bathroom. Nothing. Panic washed over his mind. Something horrible had happened. He could feel it.

He scrambled to the kitchen and found the other fixing a meal. Still pale and shaky, but cooking.

For them. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” he snapped.

The other jumped at the harsh tone. “Exactly what it looks like.” 

“You need to be in bed, recovering.”

“It’s my job to take care of you.” 

Yuri growled.

_I don’t need to be taken care of._

The other hunched their shoulders, pulling within their small frame. Yuri didn’t understand why.

_Oh._

His growling had caused that reaction. Submission. He bit back another curse.

He _hated_ having that affect on Yuuri.

 _This is how_ he _would act._  

The thought of his adoptive father brought forth more anger. Yuri didn’t want to manipulate people through dynamic. That was a tactic Nikolai used to be revered through faux loyalty.

_“One day,” Nikolai began as he walked through an Omega house. They had stolen it from a rival group. The Omegas there revered his adoptive father as a savior—not realizing that their lives would remain the same. “All of this will be yours, Yuri. This house, the operation we’ve built for years, and my first name.”_

Yuri didn’t want to take on that first name. Bearing the last was already a curse. 

“Yura?” the Japanese teen asked quietly.

He turned his attention to the other person in the room. Still withdrawn and submissive toward him. An apology was on the other’s lips, he could tell. Yuri didn’t want it, didn’t deserve one.

Without another word, he headed back to his bedroom. After slamming the door behind him, Yuri leaned against it. His entire body shook. 

_Fuck._

He should have done better to keep his temper in check. Yuuri’s second dynamic wasn’t fully suppressed yet. It could still react to his Alpha side—willingly or not. Letting those feelings slip through the cracks could have made everything they’ve worked hard to suppress worthless.

 

-Yuuri-

 

The meal he worked to prepare finished. Yuuri wasn’t hungry, but tried to stomach a few bites in order to have energy for later. Before Yura woke up, he had heard back from a potential contact in the city. He had to attend the meeting. If everything went well, they would have a new ally.

It would be easier for them to reach out to others. This was why they were sent to the city.

The current Nikolai over the Plisetsky family knew the challenge they would be facing. Despite other potential ulterior motives, he wasn’t one to back down. Yuuri would prove everyone wrong to protect Yura’s reputation as the future heir.

Soon, he would no longer be useful to the one he owed his life to.

The hours slipped by without a sound from Yura’s room. He sighed. This wasn’t an uncommon reaction. Yuuri couldn’t wait any longer. Dressed in his black suit and matching gloves, he left the mansion.

He pulled out his phone and ensured that panic mode was enabled before returning it to his breast pocket. If any of the sensors tripped from outside the mansion, the building would become akin to a fortress until he could return and take care of the threat.

Yuuri elected to walk to the designated meeting place. It would give him an opportunity to scout potential spots where threats could be. 

In their line of work, there was no such thing as luck.

Everything was fought and paid for with blood, sweat, and tears.

If the Plisetsky’s continued their push for ground in Saint Petersburg, there would be a lot to shed on both sides.

Yuuri didn’t honestly know how it would all come to an end. He knew that the Nikiforov’s were being generous by letting them even enter the city. That grace would soon come to an end.

The question of _when_ would probably come sooner than they were ready for.

 

-Mikhail-

 

He sat in a dark room of the mansion. His retreat from all the work and stress from the day. His mind replayed the interaction with Viktor. The future of their organization rested on the stubborn teen. Over the years, the other’s heart had hardened and he had become just as ruthless and cruel. 

Every success pleased him.

When he first adopted Viktor from the orphanage in Sochi, the young child begged and cried for his friends. Well, one friend in particular.

 _Yuuri Katsuki_.

A year went by before Viktor accepted his fate. Yuuri would never be with them.

Once resigned, his chosen heir slowly molded into a perfect member of the _bravta_. Mikhail knew he had made the right choice. Then that Plisetsky brat and his bodyguard showed up in _their_ city. At first, he planned to eliminate them himself and send the body parts back to Moscow. 

Then he learned of Viktor’s connection. Of course he could remind his son of his power. But it wouldn’t mean as much if he took care of the task. Mikhail lit a cigar and inhaled deeply. 

For Viktor’s 17th birthday, he would receive a gun. 

Just as Mikhail had on his 17th birthday and all the heirs before him. 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Come in.”

The door opened and closed quickly. He didn’t bother looking up. “Report, Otabek.”

“Sir, Plisetsky’s bodyguard has made a move.” 

He drummed his fingers against the armrest of his high back chair. It wasn’t unexpected. 

“What are they dealing?” 

“Omega houses.”

Their family specifically stayed away from those. Omegas were trouble. They could reduce even the most rational man to nothing if they so chose. It’s why they never took partners.

“Leave them be.” 

“Sir?”

“Not indefinitely. There’s no need to bother them right now,” he said. “Make sure Viktor doesn’t get too close to them.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that, Otabek left the room. Another presence entered his private study. Mikhail looked up to see the man who helped create his gun years ago.

“Mikhail,” the other greeted. The tone light and personable despite years in the arms business. 

“Lev,” he answered.

“I hear young Viktor is turning 17 soon.” 

“In two months.” 

“What did you have in mind for his piece?”

He thought for a moment. “Gold.”

The rest of the description came easy. Mikhail had been imagining this gun for years. It would suit Viktor perfectly. 

Just like the mission his son would get along with the weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone's comments from the last chapter! You guys are amazing.
> 
> *One star warning* Yuuri casually mentions that he has "nothing to live for." It's not meant as a suicidal thing, just that he lost what he envisioned his future would be when Viktor left the orphanage. He hasn't found his new direction because he pictured himself with Viktor forever. But I wanted to give it a warning in case it triggered someone.
> 
> ***Three Star Warning*** Nikolai is a dirty bastard who gets off to a picture of Yuuri/thoughts of Yuuri presenting. Lots of non-con, underage imagination here. I'll leave a brief summary of what he's thinking for those of you who aren't fond of reading that kind of thing at the end of the chapter.

-Viktor-

 

He kept his distance from both Yuura and Yurio at school. The bruises his father had left him with didn’t fully fade for almost two weeks. During the day, school became his focus. After hours, work drove him to a new level of cruelty.

He discarded the disposable gloves he wore over the leather ones that completed his outfit. Despite the removal of that one item, Viktor still dripped in blood that was not his own. Without another word, he walked away from the gruesome scene behind him. Otabek faithfully followed him out the door.

Once outside, he took a deep breath of the piercing Russian air. They had reached mid-November without another incident between him and his father. If anything, Mikhail was pleased with his performances both in school and in his work. His bodyguard handed him a towel to sop the blood still dripping from his clothes.

There were more humane ways to get rid of someone.

Viktor didn’t care.

After toweling off as much blood as he could, Viktor handed the item back to Otabek. It would be burned along with the house. No one would discover the blaze until all that remained was ash. Members assigned to cleanup were already pouring alcohol around the home. One of them grabbed what he used to clean himself and took it inside the home.

“You should change,” Otabek commented.

He shrugged. His bodyguard grabbed him a spare set of clothes from the truck of the car. Without a word, Viktor took them and changed in the poor bastard’s bathroom.

_None of this matters._

Killing. Living.

No matter how many years went by, the pattern would never end. Someone would have to die in order for him to live. He always had to clean up messes left behind by those who got a little too greedy. The ones who tried to sell out the secrets of their organization. Their empire was successful because of cruelty and swift action.

Yet the sacrifices they made to rule the underworld didn’t match what they were gaining. They lost their humanity, life, love, happiness—all for money based off guns and drugs.

Viktor walked to the car after handing off his ruined clothes to another member of the cleanup task force. Inside, Otabek waited in the back seat. The two of them sat in silence, waiting for their driver.

“You have something you want to say,” Viktor commented.

“Yes, sir.”

“Is it related to work?”

“No, sir.”

“Then drop the formalities and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“You’re not yourself.”

He blinked. That was not how he expected the conversation to go. Viktor let out a small laugh. “What gives you that idea?”

The other thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. It was a characteristic that he appreciated about Otabek. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but the other didn’t try to bullshit him with flattery.

“Ever since you failed that quiz. You haven’t been the same.”

“This is how I was before.”

“Before the other two came into your life, yes. But it’s not who you really are.”

He wanted to argue, lash out against the observation. He couldn’t find the strength to do it. “It doesn’t matter. I’m a Nikiforov.”

The words tasted like poison.

Every day he spoke them out loud, he feared that they would become his dying mantra.

 

-*Yuri*-

 

Life in Saint Petersburg had gotten significantly better since their initial arrival. They had built a small, but thriving operation within the city. Yuuri had worked quickly to establish an Omega house within the town’s red district. The intrigue brought more clients to their door.

It was an industry that lacked in the city—one that they were happy to fill. There were other Omega houses in the town, but none of them compared to what they could offer. Of course, the business was a front for the other dealings on the inside.

They traded guns, drugs, and humans.

No one talked about what went on outside of the Omegas though. They were the selling point for their operation. Anyone who so much as breathed about what went on underneath the establishment was quickly executed.

They couldn’t afford to have the Nikiforov’s find out what they were really running. He walked in one of the buildings that would be open for business tomorrow. The mangers of the establishment required his presence to approve of the final product. Every Omega had to be inspected. Yuri knew what his father did during this time, but he didn’t care as long as they had a pretty face.

The candidates for employments lined up. All of them naked. He didn’t inspect their bodies. He looked in their eyes.

Unlike his father, he didn’t care what they were like in bed. He cared if they had the will and defiance to work this industry. A weak person would suffocate in this line of work. People were cruel. People lied. People did what they wanted.

Rules were never followed, despite them being in place. He needed loyalty, determination, and strength.

Yuri gave his suggestions of who the manager should hire before leaving. His bodyguard followed faithfully behind him. They walked the alleyways of the district. Night had long-since settled in. Neither of them said a word until after the door to the mansion was closed securely behind them.

“I’ll start on dinner,” Yuuri remarked. “You should begin your homework.”

He waved a dismissive hand. Like he needed to be told. Yuri grabbed his assignments and went out to the kitchen. Sitting at the centerpiece to the room, he began to spread out his work while Yuuri worked to put together a meal.

The work was boring. He didn’t give a fuck about education. Yuri really didn’t need it for their line of work.

“Does it bother you?” he asked.

Yuuri turned to look at him. “Does what bother me?”

“The Omega houses. Does it bother you that we’re in this line of work?”

The other resumed their preparations. They both had an idea of how Yuuri’s upcoming presentation would go. So far, they had managed to avoid contact with Viktor.

“I don’t know how I should feel about it, honestly.” The sound of chicken being added to hot oil echoed in the kitchen. “It’s my job to establish these businesses.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to like it.”

“I don’t,” Yuuri answered quietly. “I don’t like it. But I have to live with it.”

Yuri sighed. “How do you live with it?”

The other shrugged. “When you have nothing else to live for, something else has to become your purpose. I guess mine has become establishing Omega houses.”

He swallowed. It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had casually brought up having nothing to live for. Every time, he felt punched in the gut.

_Aren’t I enough?_

Yuri knew the answer to that question.

Without another word, he walked back to his room.

He would never be a replacement for Viktor. Even though they were able to be adopted together—Yuri could never close the gaping wound that bastard had left behind. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

If he was going to complete his plan, he needed Yuuri’s help. Afterward…

It hurt to think about.

He knew what should be done.

_Don’t forget about me when this is over._

 

-***Nikolai***-

 

He glanced over the progress reports his son’s bodyguard had sent back. Every word a testament of success. Nikolai threw them in the trash. He stood up and went for his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. Whiskey.

His mind turned over the progress and success his son had managed.

Nikolai returned to his desk and picked up photos of his son and that damn bodyguard of his.

He traced the outline of the other. A smirk stretched across his lips. He was looking forward to when the other would present. It was one of the reasons he had agreed to take in the other child. The bodyguard screamed "future Omega" even as a young child. He couldn't pass that up.

Nikolai could imagine the presentation now.

A hand wandered to top of his pants, undoing them.

The bodyguard would present as an Omega. The first heat was always the worst. The little slut would be insatiable, moaning for a big Alpha cock to stuff him full. To be filled to the brim with Nikolai’s seed. He would knot the Omega over and over—never once giving him a moment to breathe.

Not a single drop of his seed would be wasted. Nikolai would either keep him plugged with a toy or his cock. He could hear the boy asking to be bred.

_“Impregnate me!”_

And he would. By the time the heat ended, the little slut would be carrying his children. Multiples. His toys always bore at least two. Once confirmed pregnant, the bitch would be given to his upper ranking staff. There would always be a cock inside the Omega, fucking him raw.

Nikolai would visit every now and then, making sure the Omega never forgot who truly owned him.

Who ultimately decided his fate.

That final thought caused him to burst. Nikolai panted after his release. He cleaned himself up.

The little bitch would present any day now.

He had to separate him from his son before that began.

Nikolai had just the idea. He wouldn’t just be taking care of two birds with one stone. He would be eliminating a threat that would continue to grow if left untamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Three Star Warning short summary*** Nikolai gets a report from Yuuri detailing their success in Saint Petersburg. He's angry because the two weren't supposed to be successful. He knows his son has other intentions. However, he is excited to think about Yuuri's upcoming presentation. Too excited. He has fun imagining what he would do to Yuuri. Then, he comes up with an idea to separate Yuuri and Yuri.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. No major warnings this chapter.

-Yuri-

 

He read over the message his adoptive father had sent him. A frown evident on his face as he tried to figure out _why_ the old man suddenly decided he wanted to help. When they first arrived in Saint Petersburg, this type of help would have been welcomed. Now he was suspicious.

Yuri let out a sigh. “What is it?” he heard. 

He directed his attention back to the other occupant of the mansion. “The old man is up to something.”

Yuuri walked over to collect the letter in his hand. The other looked it over before letting out a curse. “We can’t decline.”

“I know,” he grumbled. The piece of paper was placed in front of him. Yuri stared at the words for a while. No matter how many times he looked over it, the sinking feeling wouldn’t go away. 

“What do you think he could be planning?” Yuuri asked quietly. The sounds of dinner being prepared filled their gaps of silence 

The scenarios were vast and each required different responses from them. Even if he guessed, he had a feeling that they wouldn’t be sufficiently prepared. In their line of work, each meeting and operation weren’t shrouded in such mystery. This invitation his father sent him lacked clear details.

He hummed. “Don’t know, but we need to be proactive.”

“I’ll conduct a background check and scout the area after dinner.”

Yuri felt his stomach twist. “Just do the background check. We’ll scout the area before the meeting.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I don’t want you to do go out scouting alone anymore. Whatever he’s planning, it’s better if we’re together.”

Yuuri didn’t protest, but they both knew that it wasn’t ideal. They were just starting to gain ground in the city. He looked over the letter once more, wishing for the words to change. For it to sound less suspicious. But every read through solidified the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Yuri had been wrong about a lot of things in life.

He really hoped this was one of those moments.

 

-Viktor-

 

He looked around the dark alleyway, looking for any sight of his potential contact. Otabek stood beside him, also scanning the area. He shivered, not from the cold. Something about this meeting felt off. The report never mentioned anything about the place being so dark. 

Viktor’s hand rested on one of the weapons he brought with him. The urge to click off the safety grew stronger with each passing second. Something was wrong.

“Time?” he asked.

“Two ‘til.” 

“If he’s not on time, we’re leaving.”

Otabek didn’t say anything. He knew that the other felt the same unease he did. Another minute went by and he heard footsteps coming their way. Viktor turned off the safety of his weapon. Finger hovered above the trigger as the potential contact drew closer.

His eyes scanned the area right in front of him. In the darkness, he could barely make out two figures. Viktor knew that between him and Otabek, they could handle two.

A few moments later, his blood turned to his.

Yuura. Yurio.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” the younger of the two snapped.

“I should ask you the same question.” 

They didn’t get the opportunity to exchange more words before gunfire began to rain upon them. Viktor didn’t even get a chance to assess the threat before he was pushed to the side, a bullet landing where he had previous stood.

He pulled out his gun and began firing in the direction he believed the shots were coming from. In the alley, the sounds echoed and threw off his sense of awareness. Viktor could hear the buzz of the bullets come near him. Groans of pain echoed in the sky.

Confusion, chaos, and the scent of gunpowder became so intertwined that he didn’t register that Otabek was no longer by his side. A heavy body slammed into him, pushing him to the ground and out of sight of the gunmen. A curse came from above him.

Three shots were fired off before the sound of shell casings hit the pavement. Viktor looked up to see a person in a black trench coat above him. Dark hair slicked back. Glasses resting on the other’s face. A glint of red in brown eyes.

 

 _Yuura_.

 

The other began loading bullets into a silver pistol, eyes watching the gunfire from above. Viktor could see Yuura’s eyes focusing on one spot. He stood up, weapon pointed in a similar direction as the bodyguard’s focus. 

“Half a meter to your left,” the other instructed.

He made the adjustment and opened fire. The sound of a body falling against solid pavement echoed in the sky. Gunfire began to focus on their position. A snap and click, Yuura had finished reloading. 

“Stay back,” the other commanded. 

He didn’t like taking orders, but obeyed this time.

Watching Yuura in action was breathtaking. Every movement was precise and swift—no ounce of hesitation to be found. Despite the dangerous situation they were in, Viktor felt safe.

The gunfire drew closer to their location.

“Fuck,” Yuura whispered. “We have to move.”

Moving in either direction could be a trap. They both knew it, but if they didn’t move immediately, they would be killed.

“Which way?” he asked breathlessly.

The bodyguard looked at both their options. “Right.”

Once the decision was made, they headed off. Shots rang out around them, some from above. Yuura returned fire the best he could and pushed him out of the way a couple of times. 

His mind ran through a possible safe place for them to rest. He thought of the apartment Otabek frequently used while undercover. If he was right, the complex would only be a few more blocks away.

Without thinking, he reached out for Yuura’s hand and tugged him in a new direction. More street lights were visible, making it dangerous for their assailants to follow.

Viktor only thought about their safety as the sound of gunfire grew more and more distant. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. 

His free hand searched his pockets for the spare key he kept, cursing when he couldn’t find it immediately. They panted heavily outside the apartment door. Viktor was still looking for the key. Two minutes later, they were inside the small space. A door firmly shut between them and their attackers.

“The windows are bulletproof,” he panted. 

“Better safe than sorry,” Yuura answered.

Yuura immediately went to work, securing the windows and placing spare items over them. He made sure the curtains were completely shut. Once all the precautions were taken, Viktor felt comfortable to light a couple of candles.

He began to take off his overcoat and other outdoor layers. Yuura didn’t move a muscle.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he announced.

The other didn’t answer.

Viktor walked to Otabek’s room and found some of his spare clothes. Though he didn’t stay there often, he at least still had a few personal items. Whenever he didn’t want to be bothered for a few hours, this is where he retreated to. 

He walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. His body had calmed down and thoughts cleared under the spray of water. Viktor dressed and went back to the main living space. 

Yuura hadn’t moved much. A cell phone was pressed to the other’s ear. Faintly, he could hear the sound of the phone going straight to voicemail. The curse that followed was almost indiscernible.

Viktor went and grabbed two water bottles from the fridge. He walked over to the other and pressed the cool object against the other’s skin. Yuura snapped out of his trance and looked at him properly. 

Concern evident in the brown eyes. “Thanks,” the other muttered. He grabbed the water bottle.

“He’ll be all right,” Viktor reassured.

“You can’t promise that,” Yuura muttered darkly.

A buzz alerted him of an incoming message. A text from Otabek.

 _Received:_ _I am safe. The Plisetsky heir is with me. He is fine too._

Viktor showed the message to Yuura. “See?”

“I should be with him.”

“He’ll be fine. Otabek’s with him.”

Yuura didn’t say anything in response. The other took a sip from the water bottle. He noticed the exhaustion in the other’s features. Sweat still clinging to the pale skin. Viktor could faintly smell cherry blossoms. Desire started bubbling within him. 

His Alpha wanted more.

He greedily sucked in more air, hoping to catch more of the other’s scent. It was there, but tainted with copper. His eyes looked over the other and mentally cursed himself for not noticing earlier.

Yuura was injured.

“We have to treat your wounds,” he said abruptly. 

The other looked at him confused. “I’m fine.” 

“You’re bleeding!”

“Oh.” The other took off his trench coat. In the dim candlelight, Viktor couldn’t make out anything at first. 

“Let’s go to the bathroom.”

He helped the other to his feet and went to the bathroom. Under the glare of brighter lights, Viktor saw two wounds that required attention. Yuura remained dazed.

The smell of cherry blossoms grew stronger. 

 _Shit_.

“I have to clean these wounds. Do you have presentation suppressants?” he asked quietly.

The other looked toward him, brown eyes hazy. “Trench coat.” 

Viktor scrambled back to the living room. He grabbed the water bottle and an unmarked bottle.

When he returned, the other had sank to the floor. Sweat continued to pour from the other’s body. Viktor handed Yuura the two items. A handful of pills later, the scent of cherry blossoms had lessened, but was still present.

“I’m going to treat your wounds,” he said. 

The other didn’t acknowledge him.

Viktor hoped that the situation wouldn’t turn from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Yuri and Otabek form a sort of friendship. Yuuri and Viktor face a new round of trouble.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support!
> 
> No major warnings. Blood, violence, mentions of presentation, and underage drinking.

-Yuri-

 

When the bullets rained down from above, his mind instantly went to his father. His delay in reaction almost led to him being hit by a bullet, but Yuuri took the shot for him. He bit out a curse for his carelessness. This was the type of amateur shit that got you killed.

Yuri pulled out his own weapon and began opening fire. The gunfire echoed in the alley, probably meant to confuse them. While he considered his own senses highly honed and trained, even this gun battle was difficult. There weren’t a lot of places for cover, leaving them vulnerable and open.

_He couldn’t have chosen a better place._

Like hell he was going to die here though. Dodging bullets and returning fire became his focus—never straying too far from his bodyguard. Or at least, that’s what he thought. Truth be told, he didn’t know who the fuck was next to him. He was concentrated on his own survival. Yuri kept moving and the gunfire grew fainter.

He was about to shoot again when a hand pushed down his gun and he was shoved behind a dumpster. Yuri went to curse out his bodyguard. But it wasn’t Yuuri with him. It was Viktor’s protector. They waited several minutes before the other made a silent motion to follow him. He did so, not because he wanted to be with that bastard’s guardian.

Because he didn’t want to die.

They walked, not ran. Any louds footsteps against the pavement would make them stand out. Yuri could still hear several more shots being fire, but they grew more distant with the ground they covered. A few minutes later, they came across a blue painted door. Viktor’s bodyguard pulled out a key and unlocked the steel entrance. He walked inside, gun still in hand.

He didn’t trust the bodyguard any more than the assassins his father had hired. Yuri’s eyes darted across the venue. A club of some sorts. Bar stools, standing tables, music equipment, and an elevated platform. Dim lights behind the bar provided a little light. The door closed heavily, reverting his attention to the bodyguard.

His finger lightly rested on the trigger.

“I’m not going to kill you,” the bodyguard said. His voice deep.

Yuri didn’t relax. “We’re enemies.”

The other began to take off his outer layers. A leather jacket tossed carelessly on one of the stools. The gun’s safety clicked on. Yuri could make out dark hair and eyes. An undercut and a strong jawline.

“Are you injured?” the other asked.

He shook his head. “No.” Yuri didn’t know what the other was playing at. Was he some sort of sadistic fuck that liked to play with his enemies before killing them?

The other went behind the bar and grabbed several bottles and began mixing two drinks.

“I texted Viktor. He is with your bodyguard.”

“Where?”

“My old apartment, but we’re not going out there tonight.”

A flash of anger burst through him. “You don’t fucking get to tell me what to do.”

The other didn’t seem phased. “Fine, _I’m_ not going out there tonight. You are free to leave. I suspect that they’ll be searching for all of us until dawn breaks.”

Yuri considered the other’s assessment. It was probably true. That still didn’t mean he was out of danger. “What about you?”

The drinks were mixed and poured into tall glasses.

“What about me?”

“Don’t you have orders to kill me?”

The other took a sip of the beverage. “No, I don’t. If I did, you would already be dead.”

Yuri let out a dry laugh. “And I’m supposed to trust you?”

“I’m not asking for your trust. I’m asking for a truce.”

He thought carefully. Obviously, the bodyguard had multiple opportunities to kill him and hadn’t. While Yuri still didn’t trust this person, there wasn’t any sense in putting himself in extra danger. With that, he clicked on the safety of his gun and shoved it into his coat pocket as he approached the bar.

The bodyguard nudged the drink toward him. Yuri took a tentative sip. It was bitter and tropical. He took a bigger swig.

“I don’t find it fair that you know my name, but I don’t know yours.”

“Otabek.”

He lifted his drink from the counter top. “Here’s to not dying.”

The sound of their glasses meeting echoed in the empty club. Yuri downed the rest of his drink without hesitation. He went behind the bar to see what sort of alcohol was there. He pulled out a new bottle of bourbon.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Otabek asked.

He laughed. “I’ve been drinking since I was eight. Besides, it’s been a shit night and whatever you concoct isn’t going to be strong enough if I have to sit here until morning with someone who could just as easily kill me.” Yuri opened it and began drinking it straight from the bottle.

 

-Viktor-

 

Yuura shivered against his touch. He could feel his body growing hot. The scent briefly became stronger before tapering off. Heat radiated off the other’s skin. Viktor didn’t know if it was because of the wounds or the suppressants.

He worked quickly to care for the wounds. Both bullets had exited Yuura’s body. Now, it was just cleaning up and bandaging them. Viktor worked quickly, but carefully. The haze hadn’t left the other’s eyes. Every second touching the other was agony.

All he wanted to do was claim the other for his own. His primal instincts harder to ignore. The scent of cherry blossoms once again filled his nose. It warmed his body, comforted his soul, and drew him in. Viktor didn’t feel his head move closer to Yuura’s neck.

He licked the unmarked scent gland, savoring the taste left on his tongue.

_Mark! Mate! Make him yours!_

His teeth pressed down against the flesh, ready to give into instinct.

“Vitya?”

The fearful voice caused him to snap out of his haze. Viktor realized his position and pulled himself away from Yuura. Brown eyes barely focused, but fearful.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Vitya,” Yuura whined. The Japanese teen shakily reached a hand out toward him, wanting Viktor to come closer. “Hurts. Everything hurts.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

Sweat poured from the other’s head. Viktor wanted to comfort the other, but he couldn’t trust himself. Not now. His Alpha almost took control.

Another whine cam from the other. This time, cherry blossoms and something sweeter filled the room.

_Fuck._

Viktor could feel his Alpha side dominating. Yuura was presenting. Not only that, but he was going to be an Omega! Just for them!

_Mark! Mate! Ours!_

Through a haze, he could see himself moving closer to the Japanese teen. The other writhing in pain on the bathroom floor. His scent mixing with Yuura’s own. They smelled heavenly together. He reached out to touch the other.

“Alpha,” Yuura whined.

Viktor paused.

_I don’t want it to be this way._

He pulled his hand away and scrambled out of the room. His Alpha raged, wanting him to go back and claim his mate. He could still smell cherry blossoms. The moans of an Omega in heat echoing loudly in his ears. Viktor pushed the dresser and bed in front of the door and sat underneath the window.

_Go back and claim what’s yours._

Viktor didn’t want his Alpha to be in control. He growled and bit his arm. The pain diminishing the power his secondary dynamic had over him.

Now he just had to survive the rest of Yuura’s heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words. Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> ***Three Star Warning*** Viktor makes a mistake of leaving the room. Yuuri takes advantage. Viktor is so, so weak for a sexy Omega in heat.

-Yuri-

 

He woke with a bitch of a headache. A groan escaped his lips. Why didn’t his bodyguard stop him from drinking so much?

The memories slowly returned. The final one being that he wasn’t with Yuuri. He jolted awake. The room came into focus. A small apartment setup. All the rooms open except for the bathroom.

Yuri was sitting on a twin bed. An empty bottle of bourbon on the floor next him. He could see Viktor’s bodyguard a short distance away. The sound of a sizzling pan soon filled the apartment.

Head still throbbing, he moved out of the bed and headed toward the kitchen. On the counter nearest to the bedroom rested a glass of water and bottle of ibuprofen. He took the pills and drank the water before heading to the bathroom.

Everything he needed for a shower was laid out. If he wasn’t still dealing with the hangover from hell, he would’ve been suspicious. Otabek hadn’t given him any reason not to trust him so far. So Yuri shrugged it off.

By the time he emerged, the place smelled of freshly cooked bacon. On the barstool countertop was a separate plate set aside for him. Otabek browsed a cell phone while eating near the sink.

Yuri sat and ate the food provided. Vaguely, he remembered being helped up the stairs in the club. They were tucked away and hidden from the main body of the club. He still clutched the bottle of bourbon, insisting that he was fine. He had asked where the fuck Otabek was taking him.

Several times.

The other had sighed and said that there were a few apartments upstairs for employees. One of them happened to be unoccupied. That’s the last thing he remembered of the night.

Otabek put down his phone with a heavy sigh.

“What wrong?” he asked. Not thinking that it might be confidential. Or that whatever was troubling the other could pertain to him.

“Your bodyguard is presenting.”

Yuri felt his blood turn cold. His mind raced. He had to get to Yuuri. _Now._

“Stop,” the other said. He was already heading toward the door when the command came. This wasn’t the time to stop.

“What did I say about telling me what to do?” he snapped. Hand reached for the doorknob and twisted the door open. A hand above his head shoved it shut. It echoed loudly. Yuri pulled again, but the door didn’t budge.

So he turned around to give the bodyguard a piece of his mind. Dark eyes fixed on his own. Yuri’s breath caught in his throat. Up close, he could make out the strong jawline. They were just a few inches apart in height.

“Let me out.” The sentence came out weaker than he intended.

“It won’t do you any good to be there right now.”

“He needs me,” Yuri said. His voice gaining strength as his mind thought of a way to overpower the bodyguard.

“He’s presenting as an Omega.”

Was that statement meant to deter him? Yuri couldn’t tell what was going through Otabek’s mind. “I figured. We’ve been delaying his presentation. You know what happens to Omegas in our world.”

The other’s features softened a little.

_That’s it. Let your guard down a little bit more._

“Those presentation suppressants…” Otabek trailed off there.

It was then that the voice clicked with Yuri. “You’re the one who sold them to me.”

“Yeah.”

“Why? Aren’t you making enough money being Viktor’s bodyguard?”

“That was an order from Viktor,” Otabek stated calmly. “I didn’t need your money. I had to make it seem legitimate.”

Yuri didn’t know what to think. Why would Viktor try to help them? Was he hoping for an opportunity like this so he could claim Yuuri? Had he been wrong in thinking this was set up by his father?

“I have to go,” he insisted. “I need to get him back to the manor.”

“Viktor asked me not to let you near the place right now. This heat…is powerful. It’s taking everything Viktor has not to give in to his Alpha side.”

He growled. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that my bodyguard is in danger of being claimed by someone who broke his heart?”

Yuri didn’t realize he was shouting until the last word echoed in the small space. Otabek looked unfazed by his outburst.

“Viktor will never hurt him.”

“You can’t promise that,” Yuri scoffed. “Everyone eventually does.”

“I can go check on him and make sure he’s okay, but I can’t let you go to him. He might trigger your Alpha to respond too. If you want him taken care of, then I’m the safest person he can be around for now.”

Yuri knew that dragging an Omega in heat through the streets would just get them attacked. Neither of them would be in any state to fend them off.

“I can’t go back to the manor without him.”

Otabek nodded and back away, giving Yuri more breathing room. “You can stay here. It’s not ideal, but at least you’ll be off the grid until this is over.”

He hated this. Hated not being able to protect Yuuri from the situation. Hated himself for being so weak, vulnerable, and alone.

“Please check on him. Make sure that bastard hasn’t done anything to him.”

With that, Yuri walked away from the door. Knowing that if he saw Otabek leave, he’d want to follow. Right now, he needed to do what was best for Yuuri.

_I just hope I didn’t misplace my trust._

 

-***Viktor***-

 

He had messaged Otabek several hours ago. The overwhelming smell of Yuuri filled the entire apartment. Viktor could feel his control waning. Alpha wanted his Omega. There were scratches at the bedroom door.

Yuura’s whimpers and sobs. The cry for Alpha to come. The questions of if Alpha hated him. Viktor wanted nothing more to be with Yuura, comfort his sweet Omega and reassure that he didn’t hate him at all. But touching would lead to something worse. He couldn’t risk that.

He had always imagined them ending up together. But he wanted consent, wanted Yuura to remember. To give him words and not just broken sobs. He wanted to be called by his name, not his secondary gender.

Eventually, he stopped hearing the cries. He could still smell Yuura. It was hard to tell what was old, what was new since the entire place smelled of nothing but a presenting Omega. Viktor needed water. He needed a snack. His stomach growled at the thought of food.

He decided to brave leaving the room. A hand pressed into the bite mark he’d made on his arm earlier. The pain clearing his head a little more. Viktor moved the items out of the door and went to the kitchen. He didn’t see Yuuri and assumed the other was in the bathroom again.

Viktor thought of checking on the other’s wounds, but knew that would also be asking for trouble. He grabbed four water bottles from the fridge and one drank in its entirety before searching the cabinets for something to take back to the bedroom. 

A burst of Yuura’s scent filled his nostrils. He turned to see the other walking toward him—drenched in sweat and slick. God, it was overpowering. The Omega whimpered again and reached out toward him. Viktor pulled away.

“Viktor,” the other purred. Voice silky smooth and inviting. His mouth went dry. “Viktor, I need you.”

Before he could refuse, Yuura had trapped him against the counter. Slick-soaked thighs wrapping around his side. Viktor held on to his Omega to keep him from falling down. A hard cock pressed between them. He groaned as the other began grinding against his own member. 

Gentle kisses were pressed against his lips, his cheek, his jaw, and his bonding gland. Viktor’s Alpha responded to every sweet pheromone put out by his Omega. 

Yuura pulled back and looked at him. Eyes blown wide, a reddish tint visible. Fuck, his wet dreams didn’t come close to how his Omega actually looked. “Vitya, _please._ ” 

The use of his diminutive snapped what little control Viktor had of his Alpha. He viciously met Yuura’s lips, earning a surprise gasp from the other. His fingers made their way to the Omega’s entrance. They brushed over the muscle. More slick gushed out.

“Don’t tease.”

He rubbed the outside again and again. Yuura panted as he pushed one finger inside the wet entrance.

“So perfect,” he said. Yuura ground down on his finger. So he added another, stretching and imagining how the tight heat would feel around his cock. Soon, he pressed in a third.

“I have to put you down,” he whispered. “I’m not as undressed as you.”

Yuura whimpered, but unwrapped his thighs from around his waist. He undid his pants and pulled his erect cock out. His Omega whined at the sight of it.

“Do you want this inside you, Yuura?”

“Please,” Yuura whispered breathlessly.

 _So perfect, my Omega._  

“Come here,” he ordered. His soulmate didn’t hesitate. Viktor bent him over the counter top. Perfect ass on display for him. He spread the cheeks, admiring the pink hole. It was a miracle he hadn’t come yet. His fingers once again brushed his Omega’s entrance. 

“Vitya,” the other whined.

He bent forward, gathering slick to cover his cock. “Soon, I promise.”

Viktor licked Yuura’s bonding gland. A needy whimper came from the man underneath him. In his preparation, he didn’t hear the door being unlocked.

“What do you want, Yuura?” he whispered.

The other shuddered. “You inside of me.” 

“Anything you want.”

He didn’t hear the footsteps. All he could think about was pressing into his Omega’s tight heat. Claiming. Marking Yuura forever.

Viktor never got the chance. A hard punch was delivered to the side of his face, effectively creating more space between him and his mate. He turned to growl at the intruder. Yuura whimpered. 

“Let me take care of this, my love. It won’t be long.”

He gave his sweet Omega one last kiss before turning to face the person who had interrupted him from being with his soulmate.

Vaguely, he recognized Otabek.

But mainly, all he could see was a threat. One that had to be eliminated. 

They scuffled. Viktor was surprised by how strong a Beta could be. He wouldn’t lose though. Not with his Omega there, in pain and in need.

Clumsily, he made his moves, making sure to take big swings for more power. The other dodged easily. They were saying something, but he couldn’t hear it above his heart pounding, the drive to protect his Omega. The instinct to claim what belonged to him.

Viktor was too careless though.

A swift blow to the back of the neck caused him to lose consciousness.

 

-Yuuri-

 

When he woke up, it takes Yuuri a while to register that he is back at home. His body aches, but he figured that’s because of how long they spent dodging bullets.

Eventually, he finds the strength to sit up. He’s still sore. He touches the two spots where he knows bullets hit. They aren’t bandaged. Yuuri finds them mostly healed. 

_What?_

The door to his room opens. Yura walks inside. “Holy shit, you’re awake.” 

He frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

The other shifts uncomfortably. “You don’t remember?” 

“Remember what? Being shot at by assassins your father sent?”

Yura’s eyes grow wide. “Yuuri,” the other says quietly. “You presented.”

Presented. 

It was his turn to have a dumbfounded look on his face. Yuuri swallowed thickly. “Am I?”

A nod. Despite not hearing it confirmed, just the knowledge that he is an Omega overwhelms him. Panic bubbles within. Yura was going to turn him over to his father.

“I—” he doesn’t know what he wants to say. 

_Please let me stay._

Yura heads to his side and hugs him. The news sinks in for him and he starts to cry. “What are we going to do?”

A sigh. “We’re going to keep it a secret for as long as possible.” A firm resolution.

“And if it’s discovered?” 

“I have a plan.”

Yuuri knew that he should press for details of the plan. His mind, however, focused on how time was never really in their favor.

_Tick. Tick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel. I know. They will fuck eventually. I promise.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major warnings this chapter.
> 
> Just so we're all clear on the Plisetsky family thing: Nikolai is the inherited first name and Plisetsky is the inherited last name. The current head of the Plisetsky family is an OC. The person Yuri and Yuuri refer to as grandpa is Nikolai from the series. I don't know if I cleared that up or not. But there you go.

-Otabek-

 

“And you have no idea why my son fell into a rut unexpectedly?” Mikhail asked, doubt evident in his tone.

“No sir,” Otabek responded. The pakhan eyed him skeptically. He didn’t waiver under the steely gaze.

“You do know the punishment for lying.”

“Yes sir. You know that I would sooner punish myself than lie to you,” he responded.

A hum. “I suppose that’s true.” Mikhail gave him one final look. “You’re dismissed.”

He bowed before leaving the room. Otabek returned to his room across the hall from Viktor’s. Even as a Beta, he could smell the Alpha’s pheromones. He sprayed scent neutralizer in the hall for others. After that, he closed himself inside his room in the mansion.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips. Lying to the pakhan was risky. He was putting everything on the line to protect Viktor from a worse punishment. If Mikhail found out that his son was pining for the enemy, there would be hell to pay. Already, Viktor was kept on a tight leash.

It would become suffocating if the truth came out.

So Otabek would keep this secret and hoped that he had made the right decision.

Their school lives would be more difficult now that Plisetsky’s bodyguard had presented. Keeping Viktor away from the other teen would be almost impossible. Despite all his best efforts, he had failed to prevent them from being in contact with one another.

Otabek hadn’t expected to walk in that situation. Never thought that Viktor would give in to his instincts and take advantage of another. Plisetsky had mentioned something about those two being soulmates, but he didn’t know how the other had came to that conclusion.

He reached for his burner phone. It was a simplistic flip phone that used T-9 typing. Only traceable if someone pulled the cell tower information nearby. Which made it the perfect disposable phone. The Beta typed out a message to an unsaved number.

 

-Nikolai-

 

“What do you mean he survived?” the pakhan roared into the phone. “You told me you could handle it.”

He threw the device against the wall, shattering it. The Alpha’s rampage didn’t end there—destroying material items around him. The door to his office opened. Another Alpha entered the room, grey and black hair. His adoptive father.

“Throwing a tantrum won’t solve your problem,” the older man said evenly. Soft spoken and disarming to those who didn’t know him.

Nikolai turned to snap at the other, but froze in his tracks. Subtle anger seeping into the air, not his own. His father was dangerous when angry. He had witnessed it first hand many times. It’s what he vowed to aspire to.

“A deal didn’t work out the way I was expecting,” he answered. He kept his voice calm.

The elder Alpha sat in one of the lounge chairs inside the office. His father had been shot in the back almost a decade ago—forcing his retirement. Now, he was the picture perfect father and grandfather to Yuri. That didn’t mean the other wasn’t capable. Far from it. Nikolai watched his father, waiting for a response.

Even though the Nikolai Plisetsky name and title had passed on to him officially, members of his organization—and those outside it—respected the older man. It would do him no good to make an enemy of his adoptive father.

“That is no reason to destroy my home,” the older Alpha remarked. He flinched. His father looked at him in the eyes. “Throwing a tantrum will solve nothing. If you want to make progress, eliminate the person who failed you and do the work yourself. We don’t need incompetent, so-called allies. They get one chance.”

He was about to protest to that, but he couldn’t reveal details of the deal. For whatever reason, his father thought the world of Yuri. Nikolai knew that older Alpha would oppose of his plan.

“Thank you, father.” The words tasted bitter in his mouth. He could handle the Plisetsky group on his own. Nikolai didn’t need his father to step in and try to fix everything.

The older Alpha stood and made his way out of the office. “Be sure to clean up after yourself, son.”

With that final remark, the door snapped shut. Nikolai sat back down at the large desk in the room. No less upset about the botched job, but turning over his father’s suggestion. Planning a secret trip to Saint Petersburg would take months. He ran a hand through his hair.

It would give the person he hired a false sense of security.

His thoughts went to the young bodyguard at his adoptive son’s side.

Hopefully by the time he could make it out there, the teen will have presented as an Omega and he could breed him.

 

-Yuuri-

 

Unease had settled in the mansion. He prepared breakfast for Yura, knowing the Alpha was watching him intently. They had secured a powerful scent neutralizing spray over the weekend.

No one could know he presented.

Yura had been tight lipped about exactly what happened. Bits and pieces were coming back to him. At some point, he was with Viktor. However, he didn’t know to what extent.

His body grew hot thinking about the other Alpha. Yuuri didn’t know why he was drawn to the other, even after being hurt by Viktor. He wished they could go back to the days in the orphanage. They were better then. Not filled with obligation, violence, and death.

He plated the meal and pushed in front of Yura. The other teen mumbled “thanks,” before digging in. Things would be different from now on. They would have to be more careful, put more distance between them and the businesses they were trying to establish.

Not to mention the lingering threat of Yura’s father.

“What do you think his next move will be?” he asked. They hadn’t talked much about the assassination attempt. Not yet.

The Alpha turned thoughtful for a moment, forgetting his food. “He’s not going to try again right away.”

He nodded in agreement. “Too risky. Keeping it from grandfather would be difficult.”

“And loyalty.”

Yura’s father was not as well-respected as it appeared on the outside. The balance of power wavered from day to day. Many of them in disagreement over certain practices that had been implemented once that man took over. The current Nikolai had barely come into power when he waltzed into the orphanage looking for an heir.

During their early days, they lived in terror as his father purged unfaithful members of the group. Yuuri learned how to shoot a gun within days of their adoption. While officially he was a Plisetsky, his life was not groomed the same way as Yura’s.

He hated the name and all it had come to stand for.

All he had a hand in creating.

Yuuri’s hands weren’t the only things stained with blood. His entire body would never be rid of the crimson color.

 

-Yuri-

 

He prepared for the first day of school since Yuuri’s heat ended. Anticipation of what could happen put him on edge. Otabek had called him to an apartment complex about half a mile away from where the ambush had taken place.

The place reeked of an Omega in heat, despite the scent neutralizing candles and spray used.

“I recommend keeping him here until it passes. Are you strong enough to resist?” the Beta asked.

He scoffed, offended by the question. “Of course. I have no desire to mate with him.”

Otabek nodded. “Okay.” The other slipped him a small piece of paper. “This is my burner. Message me if you need anything.”

They had kept in contact since that day. Yuri was frustrated by the man. He acted like he didn’t care, but still did. Otabek brought them scent neutralizing spray for both the apartment and for Yuuri so he could continue life as normal.

He made no mention of what happened before he arrived in the apartment. Nor did he talk about Viktor’s location and condition. They had just experienced an assassination attempt.

Yuri felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his own burner and saw the quick message saying that Otabek and Viktor would not be in school for the first couple of days. He sent back a message asking to see the other later that day.

_Received: Meet me at the bar around midnight._

He put the phone back in his pocket and headed out the door.

The future wasn’t certain.

Yuri just hoped that time would be on his side for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Two star Warning** Otabek and Yuri have some NSFW moments.

-Viktor-

 

It took a week for his rut to completely subside. When it was over, Viktor felt guilty for using a fantasy of Yuuri to get through it. Memories of the time in the apartment replayed over and over to. Those thoughts got him through. However, now, all he could think about was how much he violated his sweet Omega’s trust.

_What if he hates me even more now?_

Viktor vowed to deal with the rejection if that was what Yuuri desired. He shouldn’t have acted the way he did. Every fiber of his being wished that his soulmate would give him another chance. A treacherous part of him wished they could go out on dates or speak with one another without seriously endangering both of them. He had to find a way.

When he walked into the classroom after his time away, disappointment settled in. No cherry blossoms filled the confined space. It reminded him of a hospital. Filled with fabricated chemicals to cover all the other smells. 

A part of him expected it, but that didn’t change his longing to smell Yuuri’s scent again.

_And have it with me forever._

His eyes wandered to the newly-presented Omega. Yuuri’s expression reminded him of the first day of their arrival. Cold and expressionless. It hurt to see the distant look in the other’s eyes. Viktor’s thoughts hardly strayed from the other throughout the day.

Every time he hoped to get near his soulmate, Yurio made sure to put distance between them and silently challenged him to try and come closer. Of course, Viktor wasn’t afraid of the younger Alpha. He didn’t want to upset Yuuri though. Or begin a shootout in school halls.

“You’ll never get close to him on school grounds,” Otabek commented.

He shot a glare at his bodyguard. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” The words came out more as a whine than actually angry.

“With all due respect, I am. Otherwise you wouldn’t be in the same school as him still.”

Viktor was well aware of the lies his bodyguard told to Mikhail. He would be in debt of Otabek forever. “I know.” He thought for a moment. “I just want to be able to talk to him, figure out what happened in his life. I want to know about their lives after the orphanage.”

“You’re in love,” his bodyguard commented. 

He nodded. “I’ve been in love with Yuuri since we were children. I just didn’t know what to call it then. I always imagined that he’d be my mate. I know we are soulmates.”

Otabek said nothing in response. He knew it was foolish to hope that they could get in contact. Yuuri had sworn loyalty to a Plisetsky and he was the Nikiforov heir. His childhood fantasy would never come true.

It wasn’t the first time he cursed the day Mikhail walked into the orphanage and picked him to be his son. If he had known what it would bring then, Viktor would have refused to be adopted. 

Life was cruel.

 

-**Otabek**-

 

The bar had been closed for two hours. Otabek didn’t know if Plisetsky would show up, but he still waited. His invitation earlier had gone unanswered, but he hoped that the other would still come. The clocked ticked closer to four in the morning. If he wanted to get a decent amount of rest, he should leave soon.

Instead, he poured himself another drink, ignoring every passing minute. With a heavy sigh, Otabek pulled on his jacket and headed toward the back door. Just as he went to open it, three heavy knocks disrupted the silence. He didn’t hesitate to answer.

Plisetsky shoved his way past him and headed straight to the bar to mix himself a strong drink. He closed the door and locked both of them inside. When Otabek turned around to see the young heir, he was already knocking back the drink.

“Were you about to leave?” the Alpha asked.

“I didn’t know if you would actually show.”

The other scoffed and poured a second drink. “I’ll always show if you invite me. Just had to get rid of my bodyguard.” 

He nodded in understanding. Viktor often wrapped up any work for his father earlier in the evening, leaving him with plenty of time to manage his other duties for the Nikiforov family. The bar was a cover.

Downstairs, drugs and guns were sold in volume. Upstairs, prostitution. The apartments were for those who sold their bodies. Not that he would disclose that to Plisetsky. He didn’t need to know what went on inside the bar.

“Drink.”

Plisetsky shoved a glass in his face. He complied, downing the concoction without issue. The smoky flavor burned for a brief moment. Soon, the conversation flowed between them. Little details about how their days went.

The young Alpha bitched about how annoying his bodyguard was at times. Not that he actually meant many of the words he said. Mostly, it came around to the fact that the newly-presented Omega was overbearing and “stupidly good” at his job and didn’t let him go easy.

Over their fifth shared drink together, he threw out a suggestion. “What if he had a distraction?”

Plisetsky scoffed. “That won’t happen.”

He hummed, but didn’t continue the conversation. In the back of his mind, he thought of how he could satisfy both Viktor and let the young Alpha have some breathing room. Knowing how Plisetsky felt about his boss, he doubted the suggestion would go over well—even when drunk. 

“What are we?” the other asked. He looked up, meeting the Alpha’s stare. He always liked Plisetsky’s eyes. They were honest and strong.

“What do you mean?”

The other rolled his eyes and walked next to where Otabek was sitting at the bar. Before he could say another word, Plisetsky grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him forward. Their lips met harshly. Soon, it became less clumsy and more heated.

He had never been kissed before. Hands ran through his hair. Otabek pulled Plisetsky closer, into his lap as they continued to make out. After a few minutes, they broke apart. Both of them sucked in air greedily before beginning again. 

Otabek didn’t know who initiated the second one. It really didn’t matter. The heat was there. He felt the temperature rising. Plisetsky ground on his lap, causing him to moan. The Alpha took full advantage of his mouth. His hand wandered underneath the other’s shirt, focusing on the buds on the Alpha’s chest. He rubbed them, gently.

Plisetsky pulled away this time and pulled off his shirt, giving him unrestricted access. He wasted no time in attaching his lips to one of them, continuing to rub the other. Otabek didn’t know where this was going 

Didn’t know what it would mean for the future. 

As they made their way up the stairs to an empty apartment to continue their night, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he had never been interested in someone like this before. That he enjoyed being in Plisetsky’s presence. He asked if Otabek wanted this. If what they were doing was okay. He vaguely remembered answering, telling him yes. Telling him to fuck him hard. To make him remember what it was like to be with him and him only.

The Alpha thrusted into him. He moaned.

“Say my name,” the other demanded.

“Yuri,” he said. Otabek was rewarded for his obedience. Soon, Yuri’s name became a chant, a prayer that he would repeat endlessly if time allowed them. 

And god, he hoped time would allow this to continue for a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek find themselves continuously drawn together. Otabek is willing to do anything to have more time with him--even if it means Yuri will eventually be mad at him.

-Yuri-

 

He had barely gotten any sleep after his late morning with Otabek. The memories would forever be burned in his mind. Yuri closed his eyes and let the hot water wash over him as he relived the little time they got to spend together. He didn’t regret what he had done—only that he had left the other alone.

Sneaking back to the mansion wouldn’t have been possible if he waited any longer. Yuri could feel the electric sensation from where Otabek touched him. His body responded to the thoughts circling his mind. That one moment wasn’t enough, would never be. He had never been one to touch himself outside of his rut, but couldn’t help himself when thinking about the other man. 

After his orgasm washed over him, all he could think about was how little it compared to the one he had earlier in the morning. After he stepped out of the shower, Yuri immediately reached for his phone. 

 _Sent: I need to see you again tonight._  

It sounded desperate and needy, but he didn’t give a fuck.

_Received: Come to my apartment once your duties are completed. Don’t worry about your bodyguard. I need to see you too._

_Sent: Okay._

He tucked away the phone and began getting dressed. His mind focused on the fact that he’d be seeing Otabek again in a few hours. Yuri didn’t know how he’d ditched Yuuri for the night, but he pushed it all aside. 

Sneaking out and fooling around with the enemy’s bodyguard would expedite his death. But if he was going to die, he might as well have some fun along the way.

 

-Otabek-

 

He smiled upon receiving Yuri’s message. Quickly, he hid the phone in his breast pocket before putting on a bulletproof vest over. The rest of the suit followed. Otabek hated that he had woken up alone, but knew why it was necessary. Tonight, he was going to buy them as much time as possible.

 _Hopefully Yuri won’t be too mad._  

Once his equipment was secure and hidden, he left to go rouse Viktor. The other teen was almost ready for the day. The mundane routine didn’t feel so tiring today. Not when the outcome meant seeing Yuri again. He took in a deep breath. Here went nothing. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said,” he began tentatively.

“About what?” the Alpha asked, uninterested in the conversation for the moment. 

“About your friends.” 

Viktor paused. “What about them?”

Otabek took a deep breath, hoping his gamble will pay off. “I think that if you want to know more about them, you can’t keep your distance. I can help distract the Plisetsky heir so you can get closer to your Yuuri.” 

Viktor didn’t say anything at first. “Why do you care about helping me?”

He shrugged. “I think you need closure. You haven’t moved on from that time, they probably haven’t either. If you think this Yuuri is your soulmate, then you should be able to explore that possibility—or at least know if it will ever happen.” 

Waiting for the answer was agonizing. Otabek didn’t know if Viktor believed a word he said.

_Please take the chance._

“If you can give me the chance,” Viktor said slowly. “I want to spend time with Yuuri.” 

He nodded. “I’ll let you know when I have Plisetsky distracted.”

Viktor’s eyes shined brightly. Otabek hadn’t seen that look in the years since his adoption. Despite his own selfish reasons for wanting the two separated, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness for his friend.

The hardest part would be making sure they weren’t caught.

 

-Yuri-

 

He had never hated his line of work as much as he did now. Yuri checked the time one more time before putting a bullet in the head of the person in front of him. A contact who had tried to extort his family for more money with empty promises. Not worth their time. Didn’t matter though because he was now dead.

It was inconvenient that most of their work required the blanket of night. Every minute that went by was one less that he could spend with Otabek. This was the last job before he’d have to ditch Yuuri. The man’s two partners had scurried off in different directions. 

Fuck them for making his life more difficult than necessary.

“I’ll go this way,” he announced.

Yuuri nodded and headed after the other one. He headed down the darkened alleyway, knowing perfectly well that there could additional threats. It was a risk they had to take. The light faded rapidly. His senses were working overtime, taking in everything around him.

His hand gripped the gun tightly. A rustling noise caught his attention. 

Yuri slowed down, taking careful steps as he went further into the darkness. To his left, he sensed another’s presence. Yuri whipped out his weapon, pointing it at the unknown person.

“Otabek,” he said gently.

To bodyguard’s right was the body of the stray Yuri was trying to hunt down. The other moved his arm down and kissed him gently. It left him breathless.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked, careful not to speak too loudly.

“Was in the same area doing business. Saw the stray and then heard your footsteps. Figured I’d save you the trouble.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he protested weakly. 

Otabek nodded. “I know. When will you be done?”

A gunshot echoed in the distance. “Now,” he answered.

“Let’s go then,” Otabek said. The other tugged his arm.

“Wait!” he hissed.

“Can’t.”

Yuri had never felt needed before. It spread warmth throughout his body. Rationally, he should have returned to Yuuri and shake him off later. But in that moment, he let himself get caught up in the moment.

Because moments like these wouldn’t last forever.

 

-Yuuri-

 

He had found the stray easily. The fool was still running when he fired his shot, aimed perfectly for a killing blow. Even without the years spent perfecting his skills, the bullet still would have been fatal. His were designed to shatter. They ripped through the body, tearing at organs and everything else in its path. Fragments were harder to trace back to an individual than those intact. 

Yuuri shoved the gun in his pocket, hand still gripping it tightly in case any additional threats arose. He turned attention to where Yura had gone. So far, he hadn’t heard anything. Just as he was about to turn himself in the direction of the other, a noise startled him. 

He tensed, finger resting on the trigger. 

“Yuura?” The voice was hopeful and instantly recognizable. 

“Vitya,” he breathed. He turned to see the man he shouldn’t still care for, but did.

A sigh of relief. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said. “I was in the area taking care of business when I heard gunfire. I didn’t think it would be you.”

The familiar scent belonging to Viktor slowly began to envelop him. Yuuri took a deep breath. His body slowly relaxing.

“It’s all right,” he said.

The other man took a couple steps forward, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. “May I…may I hug you?”

He should have told him “no,” especially given how their last contact went.

_You’ve presented now._

The need to be held by his Alpha overtook rationality. He nodded.

Viktor closed the distance between them. He could feel the defined muscles even underneath the layers protecting the other from the cold.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since you came to Saint Petersburg,” Viktor whispered. 

Words expressing the same sentiment died on his tongue. He buried his head in the other’s jacket, greedily sucking in the scent. 

The moment they separated, his mind reverted back to bodyguard duty. “Yura,” he said. 

“My bodyguard is with him. Is that okay?” 

It wasn’t.

But being with his Alpha brought peace to his mind. 

“What do you want, Vitya?”

“To spend time with you. Just for a little bit. I want to know everything about your life now.”

 

“It’s dangerous out here.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “I have a spot in mind.”

 

Just like that, Yuuri felt his resolve crumble. His heart had never let go of Viktor. He was mad, angry even. Yet, he couldn’t find it in him at the moment to draw upon those feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get to spend some time together. It's not perfect, but it's a start.
> 
> ***Three star warning*** for consensual underage sex between Otabek and Yuri.
> 
> Side note: How do you want me to label the consensual underage sex scenes? I've only used the three stars because it's not content everyone is comfortable with. However, it is part of my warnings. Please let me know because there will be more between them and eventually Viktor and Yuuri.

-Viktor-

He hadn’t expected Otabek to follow through with his end of the bargain. All thoughts of where he and Yurio had gone were swept from his mind when Yuura agreed to go with him. Viktor could feel his heart pounding in anticipation. This was his first opportunity to be with the other without their dynamics taking over.

Though the electric feeling never did go away. Their hands were intertwined, spreading warmth throughout his body. Viktor never wanted to let go.

Within a few minutes, they were in an apartment complex in a nicer side of town. It was the first place he had purchased with money earned from this job. Viktor loved the view and needed the escape. His adoptive father had approved of the find, saying that all Nikiforov’s had their own home away from home. However, Mikhail sternly reminded him that most of his time needed to be spent at the mansion. For security. 

He had played by the rules long enough. Right now, Viktor wanted to be uninterrupted. Within a few minutes, they were in the apartment. Everything was top of the line and nothing out of place. Yuuri’s eyes sparkled, just like they did whenever he was amazed at something. 

Some things never changed. 

He went to the kitchen to grab a couple of water bottles out of the fridge. Viktor didn’t keep much in stock because of how infrequent his visits were, but the least he could do was offer a beverage. When he made his way back to the living room, Yuuri had made himself comfortable on the couch. A blanket on his lap. 

“Thank you,” the other whispered when he held out the bottle of water.

Viktor took the cushion on the opposite side of the couch so not to invade the other’s space. 

“How have you been since your presentation?” he asked hesitantly. 

The other grimaced. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s more that I’d rather no one else find out. If I am, I’ll no longer be able to protect Yura.” He nodded. “Besides,” the Omega continued. “I really don’t remember much of it. I remember the fight before and then being in a dark place with you. That’s really about it.”

He didn’t feel the need to tell Yuuri that he had begged Viktor to be his Alpha, to bond him and breed him. Or that he had almost given in to the request.

“Mine was horrible,” Viktor remarked. He then launched into the tale of how he began presentation in the middle of interrogating someone for information. Instead of keeping the person alive, his Alpha side became very irritated and eventually killed him. “My father wasn’t too pleased with me. It was the worst I had been punished since after I was adopted.” 

Every year, the collection of scars on his body grew. Many of them, Viktor didn’t know where they came from. The only ones he remembered were created by the hands of Mikhail. Those, he could perfectly. It hadn’t even been a day before his adoptive father had given him his first one.

“Why where you punished?” Yuura asked.

He refocused his attention on the Omega in front of him. “Many things,” Viktor answered. “But mostly how much I talked about my life in the orphanage.”

A heavy silence washed over them. 

“I wrote to you,” the other whispered. “Every day, I sent a letter to your new address. Every day I waited for the letter carrier to come. Every day I had to deal with the disappointment that you didn’t respond back.” 

His heart clenched. The look of pain on Yuura’s face hurt to look at. One piece of why they were so hostile toward him in the beginning had fallen into place. 

Tears fell from the Omega’s eyes as he looked directly at Viktor. “I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“I didn’t,” he answered. His voice cracking.

“I cried myself to sleep every night,” the other continued. His voice becoming stronger. “I didn’t understand, Vitya. I didn’t understand why you didn’t come back. I didn’t understand why you didn’t love me anymore.” 

The words felt like a punch to his gut. His heart shattered seeing the other in so much agony of the promises he had made as a child. One that he foolishly believed he would be able to fulfill. 

“I still love you,” he said. The other shook his head and said “no.” Viktor felt tears welling up in his own eyes. “I always meant to come back. I always wrote to you. I wanted to save you from that place. But after a month, I realized that my new home wasn’t suitable for you.” 

The air became tense between them. “One month?” the other hissed. “You tried for a month?”

He flinched at the hostile tone coming from the other. “That’s when my adoptive father showed me what I was going to be doing. I knew that I couldn’t bring you into that.”

“You didn’t save me,” Yuuri replied.

“I realize that now.”

“It took me a year to stop crying over you,” the Omega continued. “No one wanted to adopt a child who cried all the time. Yura refused to be adopted without me. We saw so many other children come and go. The first time someone spared us a second glance, he jumped on it. He sold his life for me.”

 

-***Yuri***-

He thrust into the tight heat. The person underneath him arched his back, moaning in pleasure. Yuri smirked, knowing that he had hit the sweet spot. Their lips crashed together. Wet, slopping, and heated. He could feel his orgasm coming so he continued to pound into the other’s prostate. 

Soon, the Otabek came, painting rock hard abs white. A few more thrusts and Yuri came undone as well. He pulled out and collapsed on the side of the Beta. Slowly, his breathing began to return to normal. 

Gentle fingers brushed through his sweat-slicked hair. Normally, he hated having people touch his hair. He leaned into the hand. 

“You’re beautiful,” Otabek said. He looked at the other, eyes searching for any traces of deceit. The other leaned down to kiss him. Tongues intertwined quickly. His cock twitched back to life. He surged upwards, fully intending to having his way with the other one more time. 

Otabek gently rolled them over. They broke apart. The Beta placed a hand on his chest. “Let me show you what I can do,” the other said with a smile. “No touching until I say so. And I want your knot this time.”

Before he could protest at the conditions, Otabek had lifted his hips and lined himself up against Yuri’s cock. With one swift motion, the other sank down. Both of them gasped in pleasure. He reached to touch the other’s thighs, only to have his hands slapped away. 

“Watch me.”

Yuri obeyed.

 

-Yuuri-

 _I’m so stupid._  

The thought continuously ran through his mind as Viktor explained his absence in his life. Yuuri’s heart ached, knowing exactly how horrible it was to be introduced to a world of violence, drugs, and death. They were children and didn’t know what that life meant at the time.

Now though, they had lived enough to know the weight of it all.

To know that there was no turning back.

Their lives would forever be separate, no matter how much fate seemed to be pulling them in the same direction. Yuuri felt tears welling up in his eyes once more. If only they had met under different circumstances, then maybe the outcome would be better.

Spots began to form in his vision. His thoughts muddled, not processing everything that was being said or happening around him. Trying to take a breath did nothing because he couldn’t even get a full one in.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him. His nose carefully guided toward a delicious scent. Yuuri closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Slowly, everything returned to normal. He didn’t pull away from the smell that was currently grounding him.

Gentle fingers ran through his hair and he melted into the body holding him up even more.

“I can’t change the past,” he heard. Vaguely, he registered the voice as Viktor’s. “But I don’t want to lose out on a future with you because of it. Please let us work it out.”

He knew he should say no. Their situations would forever put them on the opposite side of each other for the rest of their lives. They would always be in danger and live in a world of death. 

Logically, he knew exactly what he should say.

“We can try,” he mumbled.

The strong arms pulled him away. Blue eyes wide and sparkling. “Really?” Viktor asked. 

He nodded. “I want to try.”

A heart-shaped smile formed on the other’s lips. The joy was infectious and he found himself smiling back.

“I will do everything I can to make it work,” Viktor promised.

He was pulled in for another hug. The scent of a pleased Alpha filled his nose, making his Omega happy as well. There were still lingering questions and doubts. 

But he knew in his heart that this was the right choice for them.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. It's been an up and down few months. The latest down is that I broke my left wrist. I hope to get back to a normal schedule before the end of the year. Thank you for your patience and support.

-Viktor-

 

Waking up with Yuura in his arms seemed like a dream come true. He had imagined this scenario thousands of times since they were separated, but didn’t know if it would ever come true. They had spent the majority of the night talking. His sweet Omega had fallen asleep first. Viktor watched over him for as long as possible—soaking in every moment.

 

He couldn’t believe that they were going to give this a shot. That Yuura had agreed to try for a future with him. His heart skipped a beat thinking about what that meant. Suddenly, what was once unobtainable seemed possible again. Viktor gently carded his fingers through the Omega’s hair.

 

A gentle purr filled the room. They had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn’t the most ideal place, but Viktor couldn’t find himself to care. Especially not with his Omega content in his arms. It was hard to believe that this was real life. He had expected to wake up from a disappointing dream.

 

“Vitya,” Yuura whispered sleepily. His heart melted. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost six in the morning, love.”

 

The other sat up and blinked groggily. Yuura had never been a morning person. It seemed that hadn’t changed in their years apart. He still found it adorable.

 

“Need to go.”

 

He barely held back a whine. He didn’t want Yuura to leave. He knew why, of course. They had their lives to return to. Duties and responsibilities that pitted them against each other.

 

Viktor wanted nothing more than to ignore their responsibilities and spend all his time with his Omega. However, he couldn’t avoid Otabek or his father forever. He frowned, thinking about what his bodyguard could have done to distract Yurio.

 

Yesterday, he hadn’t questioned it. All he wanted to do was see Yuura again. The Omega next to him stretched and got off the couch. The smallest movement pulled him away from his thoughts.

 

“I wish we had more time together,” Viktor whined.

 

Yuura gave a small smile. “We’re practically together most of the day.”

 

“Yes, but I have to pretend to hate you. I can’t tell anyone that I love you.”

 

His Omega froze. “You love me?”

 

Immediately, the scent from the other changed from happy to fear. Viktor knew that if he didn’t say anything now, his Omega would fall into a panic attack.

 

“I’ve always loved you, Yuura. I still consider you part of my family. You helped keep me sane at the orphanage. I wanted nothing more for that to have continued outside that place. I believe you are my fated pair, the other half of my soul.”

 

Tears began to fall from the other’s eyes.

 

_Shit! I said the wrong thing._

 

“Yuura,” he began.

 

“I wish I had known sooner,” his Omega said quietly. Viktor cursed his stupidity. He should’ve kept that to himself. Not even 24 hours had passed and he was going to lose Yuura over his words. The other teen sucked in a shuddering breath. “I always thought that too. Even back in the orphanage. I wanted to be with you forever.”

 

It was his turn to cry. Warm arms wrapped around his neck. Yuura pulled him to his chest. He closed his eyes and soaked in the embrace.

 

“I can’t believe we never talked about this before,” Yuura whispered.

 

He could help but smile at that, His mind went back to all the times they played “house” with each other and Yurio. Or the day when he proposed to Yuura and they held a wedding. The adults told them that they weren’t really married. He would always say that it didn’t matter because they loved each other and would be together forever.

 

As a child, he had meant every word. His Omega was right though, they really should have talked about this as children.

 

Yuura pulled away from him. A small smile on the other’s face. “I love you, Vitya.”

 

He didn’t even have time to process those words before a soft kiss was pressed to his lips. Yuura pulled away quickly, a blush on the other’s face.

 

“I have to go,” the other whispered. With that his Omega left him there on the couch, dazed and with a memory that would last a lifetime.

 

-Yuuri-

 

The entire way home, Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the whirlwind confession from earlier this morning. He meant every word and believed Vitya did too. He wanted to at least. To hear the Alpha tell him those simple words made his entire life come into focus.

 

It was easy to get caught up in the idea of a relationship, a family, and a future that wasn’t tainted with death.

 

The fantasy stopped when he heard a small shuffling of feet behind him. Yuuri continued forward, stuffing both hands into his coat pockets. His ears remained on alert for any additional noises. So far, just the one person was tailing him. He lead them off the visible path. They blindly followed him.

 

He rounded the corner and drew the gun that was his pocket. The person following him was met with the barrel of his weapon. Yuuri took in the other’s features. To his surprise, it was someone he was familiar with.

 

“Artur,” he said.

 

“Katsuki,” the other spat. They had never gotten along. Mostly because Artur didn’t take kindly to losing his job to a foreigner.

 

“You’re far from home.”

 

The Plisetsky informant looked smug for someone staring at the end of a gun controlled by him.

 

“I’ve been ordered to see how things are going in Moscow,” Artur said. The Alpha pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The other took a long drag. “The pakhan doubted your reports of success and wanted me to look into the _true_ state of things.”

 

“It must be disappointing to come all this way only to discover that everything I’ve reported is true,”” Yuuri countered.

 

Artur laughed. “Yes. Everything is perfect on a business end. However, personal matters are a different matter.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“That’s cute, Katsuki. I’ve been following you since last night.” Artur paused and took another drag from his cigarette. Yuuri thought back to everything from the night before and didn’t detect one of the least subtle informants the Plisetsky’s employed. “I saw you and the Nikiforov heir.”

 

His blood ran cold at that statement. Yuuri turned his head slightly, knowing that his reaction was likely being recorded. “The pakhan’s son attends the same school as Nikiforov’s heir.”

 

Another laugh, this one longer. “No, I saw you _with_ the Nikiforov heir. The pakhan’s going to have a field day with this news. Out of everyone in the group, he never had to doubt your loyalty. Finally, a blemish on Katsuki’s perfect record.”

 

Yuuri pulled the trigger before he could think of the ramifications. It took almost a minute to process what he had done. Body shaking, he searched the body for identity and the recording device. Without hesitation, he threw Artur’s body into a nearby dumpster, burying it in trash.

 

He walked from the scene with his mind still racing. The other’s death wouldn’t go unnoticed. But he couldn’t jeopardize his relationship, his future, and his happiness with Vitya. Even if it meant leaving a trail of blood behind.

 

-Yuri-

 

He groaned and rolled over, bumping in to the warm body next to him. Strong arms wrapped around him. Yuri couldn’t help but snuggle deeper into the broad chest. In the back of his mind, he knew that the action was more intimate than they had discussed. They had only agreed to sex without the attachments.

 

Yuri knew that he held something deeper than friendship for Otabek. He didn’t have an exact name for it, but it was there.

 

_It’s not something he wants._

 

With that last thought, Yuri pulled himself from the other’s embrace and went to shower. A quick glance at the time made him cringe. No doubt Yuuri would be up and preparing breakfast already. He would have to hurry if he wanted to get back to the mansion before the other discovering his absence. His own clothes were dirty from the things they had done last night.

 

So he opted to wear Otabek’s. Without saying a word, he left the apartment and headed to his father’s home. Since spending most nights away from the place, Yuri had created his own way into the mansion that allowed him to slip in and out without detection. All it took was a little hacking and an alternate video feed.

 

While his father wouldn’t be fooled, other members of the organization weren’t as intelligent. They just happened to be the ones in charge of monitoring the camera feeds. He would have to be more careful to make sure Yuuri wouldn’t find out.

 

Yuri finished crawling through the bedroom window seconds before the first knocks came at his door.

 

“I’m awake,” he shouted. The other moved away from the door and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief,

 

_Too close._

 

He quickly changed clothes and went out to the kitchen. The Omega was waiting, as always—despite Yuri telling him multiple times that they didn’t have to follow protocol with him. He quickly dug in. His mind went through what was ahead for the day. He had more work to do tonight that wouldn’t leave time for him to sneak out—much to his disappointment.

 

He shot off a quick text to Otabek, letting him know of the situation. With a sigh, he placed the phone on the table.

 

“I don’t remember buying you citrus bodywash,” Yuuri said quietly.

 

_I shouldn’t have used Otabek’s._

 

Too late to regret that mistake now. “I bought my own.”

 

That caught the other’s attention. Friendly demeanor gone, replaced with a persona he was all-too familiar with.

 

“Yura, you know that you’re not supposed to go out alone.”

 

“I can do what I want.”

 

“You’re not in Moscow—the danger is _elevated_ here.”

 

“I know,” he responded tiredly. Same fight, different day.

 

“I am supposed to keep you safe, to protect you from danger. I can’t do that when you slip out of the mansion.”

 

“So leaving me alone for most of last night was your idea of protection?” he spat. Yuri regretted the words instantly.

 

The Omega withdrew behind a stony exterior. “I had business to conduct. I can’t take you along for everything during the middle of the night. If you were in true danger, I would be able to protect you though.”

 

“Whatever.” Yuri knew that he was being childish. He hadn’t even been in the mansion last night—but it was the quickest way to shut the other up.

 

They didn’t speak outside of professionalism. The guilt ate him throughout the day, but Yuri refused to apologize. This wasn’t unusual. Tomorrow, everything would go back to normal between them.

 

Except this time, things didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri talk about feelings. Yuuri has no intention of losing Viktor.

-Otabek-

 

After not seeing Yuri outside of school for the rest of the week, the young Alpha demanded time together. He obliged out of eagerness to spend any chance with the other. When he arrived, the kisses were bruising. Every move hurried. It was incredibly intoxicating, but something was wrong.

They pulled apart, both panting heavily. Yuri reached to undo his pants and that’s when Otabek pulled away from the other’s fiery touch. They needed to talk. Nothing would be solved with sex.

The Alpha growled at the sudden change. “Why did you pull away?”

He took a couple of deep breaths, steeling himself for the difficult conversation ahead. Yuri’s scent filled his senses, leaving him dizzy and warm.

“You’re angry,” he answered simply.

The other rolled his eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m angry most of the time.” Yuri went to pull him in for another kiss, but he turned his face away. 

“This is different. You’re upset at something else and using sex as a way to avoid your problems.”

A displeased noise left the other’s mouth. “What does it matter to you? We’re just using each other for sex anyway.”

The words hurt worse than any punch to the gut he had received. He had thought…

 _He doesn’t think of you as anything more._  

Otabek took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry if I have made my intentions unclear to you, but you should know that I care for you deeply. This may have started as just casual for us, but as it continued—I’ve grown to view it differently. I don’t want it to just be sex. I want a relationship. If that’s not what you want, then this needs to end.” 

The silence between them grew heavier with each passing moment. His stomach twisted in knots, fearing the worst. Saying nothing would have been easier than waiting for a response. 

And probable rejection.

He tried not to think about it, but knew that it was a very real possibility. 

A harsh laugh filled the space between them. His heart clenched at the noise. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri said. Otabek didn’t know if that was directed at him or not. 

Fierce green eyes met his. He could feel the heat from the gaze. “I’ve been worried that I’m too clingy and crossing the boundaries of our relationship all this time for _nothing_.” 

Before he could fully register the meaning behind the other’s words, Otabek was pulled in for a searing kiss. It was uncharacteristically tender for Yuri. He melted into it easily. When it ended, their foreheads remained pressed together. His heart full and hopeful that this was a feeling that was reciprocated. 

“I want more too. I want to explore the possibilities of what we can be,” Yuri confessed. This time, he was the one to initiate the kiss between them. Hands resumed their earlier roaming of the bare skin available. 

He pulled away, desire sparking in his gut once again. They still needed to have a discussion about what was bothering the Alpha earlier. It was becoming more difficult to think as Yuri ground down on his lap while sucking a mark on his neck.

“Yuri, I still want to know what was bothering you before this.”

The Alpha let out an annoyed huffed. “You’re really insistent on killing the mood.”

“I want you to feel comfortable opening up to me about your problems. If we’re going to pursue this as a meaningful relationship, I want to be your confidant, your partner.” 

The Alpha placed his head on Otabek’s shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths. 

“I hurt my bodyguard,” the other confessed. “I said something mean and he got defensive. Usually we’re fine after a few hours apart, but he’s retreated behind a mask and I can’t get through to him. He’s throwing himself into work and neglecting his health. I don’t know how to fix it.”

Otabek knew the surface level of the two’s relationship. He had read the file and done a little bit of his own digging. As suspected, the two held a similar friendship as him and Viktor.

He knew how difficult it was to navigate both the professional and personal relationship. Viktor had often exhibited the same behaviors. Though his boss’ were typically in relation to loneliness rather than a defensive response. Otabek knew that any advice he could offer in this situation would be woefully inadequate. 

“Continue to reach out to him,” he said. “Meet him where he’s at. Things will be eventually be fine.”

He just hoped that he was right.

 

-Viktor-

 

He tossed his phone on the bed with a huff of annoyance. Almost a week had passed since he had been able to see Yuura outside of school. They had agreed to try for a future, but it felt that all of his attempts—all of this effort had been wasted. His heart ached to see his Omega again, to hold him in his arms.

Viktor knew it wasn’t always easy to arrange the schedules, but the rejection went beyond a busy schedule—he could feel it. Brining it up, however, was a different matter. If he pushed, it would continue to drive Yuura further away. Even limited contact was better than nothing.

The five years without the other in his life had hurt more than he could ever express. Today was better than a year ago, but still nothing compared to what he had before becoming a Nikiforov.

With a heavy heart, he turned toward work. It could be done later, but he had nothing else to distract himself from the rejection of his soulmate. The ache settled deeply in his body. 

Minutes turned into hours and his mind had finally settled when he got a message from Yuura.

 ** _Received:_** Do you have time to meet now?

He hastily replied “yes” and got an address where they could meet. Without a second thought, he snuck out of the mansion to meet with his beloved.

 

-Yuuri-

 

He slid the phone back in his pocket and took several deep breaths. The threat to his and Vitya’s relationship was over. He had tracked down the rest of Artur’s group, wiping them out with ease. While he had never found evidence that the recording device found on the other was actually transmitting to anyone, he faithful few would no doubt start looking for answers as to what happened.

Answers Yuuri wanted to be kept secret for as long as possible.

All so he could be selfish for a little bit longer.

The smell of blood lingered heavy in the air. Red stained his hands and clothes. Yuuri felt his stomach churn. All he had thought about was protecting his Alpha. The consequences of his actions had been the furthest thing from his mind.

Now, staring at the still-wet blood on his hands, all he could think about was what would happen if he got caught. Numbly, he forced himself to stand and began to pour accelerant over the bodies. A match was dropped in three places. He didn’t bother to watch the place burn to the ground, but he heard the explosions from the bullets inside the building. 

The ground trembled underneath his feet before a loud _boom_ echoed in the quiet night. The flames had reached the additional accelerates he had placed.

Every step further away from the building solidified his resolution to ensure nothing stood in the way of him and Vitya. Not again.

Even if it meant walking closer toward death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me in getting this chapter up. I hit a wall when it came to my writing. I know it's short, but next one will be longer!

-Viktor-

 

When the door opened, he was treated to Yuura’s smiling face. Without hesitation, he pulled the other into his embrace. He buried his nose into the crook of the other’s neck in hopes of catching just a hint of his Omega’s scent. To his disappointment, it was still masked by suppressants.

Everything else about his beloved smelled wrong. It was clean. Beneath it all, a hint of blood. He was all-too familiar with the practice of cleaning up after a scene. The question of whom his beloved had to kill burned on his mind.

He pulled away to bring it up, but couldn’t when he saw the look in the other’s eyes. Listless and fragile. The question died on his tongue, knowing that asking it might lead to the end of their evening. Instead, Viktor pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. The simple action was rewarded when Yuura placed more of his weight on him.

_Lean on me for as long as you need too._

Viktor didn’t rush to move them to a place more comfortable. He wanted his Omega to feel safe. To know that he would be there for him no matter what. Whatever the circumstances, whatever the challenges, they would face them together. They had to in order to make their relationship work.

“I’m sorry for being busy,” Yuura whispered. “It hurt not to be able to see you sooner.”

“I know,” he reassured. “I know how much it hurt. I felt it too, but I don’t hold that against you. It’s part of our lives. There will be time where I will have to do the same. It’s not because we don’t love each other. It’s our job.”

He felt Yuura squeeze him tighter. Whatever his Omega was seeking, Viktor sincerely hoped that it was found in him.

Eventually, he coaxed his Omega to the couch and continued to hold him tight. When he imagined their time together, it was nothing like this. However, he wouldn’t complain. Being together was all he could ask for at this point.

_Until you take over for your father._

Viktor tried not to think about how his 18th birthday was approaching, how his father would expect him to move from a passive role to a leadership one. His heart tightened at what that meant for him, for their relationship. 

He had sworn that when he took over, he would never be as cruel as his father or make those who worked for them choose. The hardest thing he would have to do is give up Yuura. The ache inside his chest grew.

He buried his face in the other’s neck, breathing deeply.

_Please, let me have more time with him._

 

-Yuri-

 

He had never imagined that he would end up like this, but Yuri couldn’t complain. Beneath the palm of his hand, the steady rise and fall of another person’s chest grounded him. His eyes remained focused on the peaceful expression of the man he shared a bed with.

_Am I dreaming?_

He knew that he wasn’t, but the disbelief had yet to wear off. Over the course of his life, Yuri had formed very few attachments to people. They often abandoned him or used him as a mere pawn to get ahead in life. Otabek was different though. At least, that’s what he let himself believe.

_Please let me be right._

With a deep breath, laid his head down on the other’s chest and listened to the steady beat of Otabek’s heart. Arms tightened around his body, securing him in place. Yuri had once thought his life would be simple and without attachments. Now, going back seemed impossible. 

The body underneath his stretched, pulling him closer.

“Why are you up?” he heard. The low voice still heavy with sleep and rough around the edges.

“Just thinking,” Yuri answered.

“Anything you want to talk about?”

He hummed for a moment. What could he tell Otabek that they both didn’t already know? “Nothing really.”

“Is it about your bodyguard?”

“No.” The truth was easier to tell to Otabek. He didn’t have to hide his thoughts and feelings. Even around Yuuri, he kept some things to himself and omitted topics that he didn’t think were necessary. “I’m afraid that one day, I’m going to wake up and all of this is going to be a dream.”

The deep rumble of laughter vibrated against Yuri’s head. “I know what you mean. I don’t want family obligations to tear us apart.”

Otabek didn’t bother to fill out the unspoken “but,” he didn’t need to. Both of them knew that things _would_ change. The only question was when.

Until then though, Yuri was determined to make do with the time he had. He lifted his head off Otabek’s chest and moved to kiss the other. It didn’t take long for the air between them turned sexual. He was so caught up in the burning touches, searing kisses, and overwhelming love that he never heard the soft, persistent ringing of their phones.

 

-Yuuri-

 

Viktor’s touch and scent slowly grounded him. After days of maintaining a mask to hide his emotions and feelings, the weight had brought him down. Now that he was near his soulmate, the burden eased and he could feel again.

Vaguely, the movements registered with his body, but it wasn’t until Viktor crushing hold that he started to register the world again. All of the noise he had blocked out hit him at full force. He buried his nose in the other’s neck to inhale his Alpha’s scent.

There was so much that they needed to talk about, but couldn’t. He knew that Viktor would likely have questions as to what had kept him preoccupied these past several days. None of the questions were things he could answer. 

His heart ached at the thought of keeping secrets from the other, but it was all to protect Viktor, to protect his relationship. It was selfish, but Yuuri hoped that one day, his soulmate would understand why he had to make the decision.

When he finally pulled away from Viktor’s neck, he didn’t know how much time had passed. Their eyes met. He could see the tenderness, the love, and the importance he held with his boyfriend.

Heart pounding, Yuuri leaned forward and closed his eyes. The kiss was gentle and tender. The ache in his chest slowly dissipated. It was quickly replaced with contentment. Every time he was with Viktor, everything made sense again. His purpose, his dynamic…

He knew exactly what he wanted. It all came down to one common thing: Viktor. 

One kiss wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Neither was two or three. Each one became more intense. Slowly, he wanted more. Wanted to feel just how much Viktor loved him. Wanted to physically _know_ just how much he was loved.

A hand slipped under his shirt and he shivered at the touch. Viktor’s fingers left a trail of burning heat against his skin. His Omega side wanted this desperately. It wanted the attention of the Alpha near him. More importantly, Yuuri _needed_ this.

Between the touches and kisses, he was dizzy, breathless, and entirely focused on _Viktor_.

So when the door opened, it didn’t register immediately. When the sounds of gunfire began, it snapped everything back to reality.

Instincts kicked in. He reached for his own gun while pushing Viktor out of the line of fire. Quickly, he pushed up the coffee table to absorb some of the bullets heading their way. Barely registering who these people were, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed and he began his retaliation. Each pull of the trigger came with ease. Every bullet hit its mark.

By the time it was over, there were bullet holes everywhere and a handful of unmoving bodies near the entrance of the room. Yuuri breathed deeply and turned his attention to Viktor.

His soulmate was covered in blood—most of it stemming from three wounds.

_No._

With a shaky hand, he began first aid. Two of them were grazes and just needed a covering. The third was to the stomach. Blood continued to leak from it. No matter what he did, it wouldn’t stop. 

 _No, no, no, no._  

“Yuura,” Viktor whispered. He could hear the pain on the edge of his name. It was his fault. It was always his fault.

 _Please stop._  

He applied more pressure to the wound, earning a hiss from Viktor. The cloth beneath him quickly turning red. His mind raced with how else he could stop the bleeding.

“Yuura,” Viktor tried again, voice strained this time. 

“It’s okay, Vitya. You’re going to be fine.”

While keeping pressure on the wound, Yuuri pulled out Viktor’s cell phone and dialed his bodyguard. No one answered. He could see the Alpha struggling to keep conscious. Desperate times meant desperate measures.

He dialed Yuri’s number know that he would have a lot to explain, but knew that he could do this on his own.

All he could hear as Viktor began to slip into unconsciousness was the endless ringing of an unanswered phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get comments: Viktor does not die. However, things between the four of them will all get very tense.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I appreciate every one of you!

-Yuri-

 

Everything was not fine.

As he came down from the high of a mind-blowing orgasm that left him boneless, Otabek went to grab something to clean them up. His boyfriend also took the opportunity to check his cell phone. He had watched as the color drained from the other’s face and he hastily stepped into his clothes from the night before.

Yuri had tried to pry an answer out of his boyfriend, but received a “Something urgent has come up” before running out the door. The actions left him confused and slightly hurt, but he had faith that Otabek would tell him eventually. To distract himself from what just happened, he grabbed his own phone.

Almost three dozen missed calls from Yuuri.

_Shit._

He threw on his own clothes, realizing that his bodyguard probably knew he was missing. As he rushed home, Yuri thought of every excuse possible that would be believable. His heart pounded as he snuck back into his bedroom. The door wasn’t wide open and there seemed to be no evidence that Yuuri had even entered his sanctuary. 

Yuri went in search of his bodyguard in the main living spaces of the mansion and found nothing. Maybe he had been wrong? 

He tried to call Yuuri’s cell and heard it faintly ringing behind the Omega’s bedroom door. It was quickly silenced. The other rarely ignored answering his phone. There was something wrong. 

Thoughts of having a heart-to-heart were stopped short when he caught whiff of his own scent. Yuri didn’t smell anything like his normal self and didn’t want to face another round of questioning. Knowing that his bodyguard was at least in the mansion led him to believe that the calls weren’t nearly as important as first thought.

So he decided to shower instead. There was always time to talk afterward. It would give him a moment to collect his thoughts and brace for the potential storm ahead.

He sent a text to Otabek to check on the situation. It had been a few hours, but he wasn’t worried about it. From how his boyfriend reacted earlier, the situation was serious. Depending on how bad it was, the other would be unable to respond for hours.

With a deep breath, he headed to Yuuri’s room—not knowing what was waiting for him behind that wooden door.

 

-Viktor-

 

Pain shot through his body, drawing him out of a heavy slumber. He attempted to draw his arm toward the central area that hurt, but found it difficult to move. Around him, he could hear the faint buzz of activity. His mind struggled to piece together what happened and where he was.

_Yuura._

His eyes didn’t shoot open like most people expect. It was a struggle, his body protesting at the simple task. Slowly, his surroundings returned to focus and Viktor was able to register that this was not the small place he had been at with his Omega. 

Heavy footsteps approached. The rhythmic way each step landed immediately tipped him off as to who it was. _Mikhail_.

“Viktor,” his adoptive father said. With great effort, he turned his head to meet the other’s eyes. It sent shivers down his spine. He was well-adept in reading his father’s body language to extrapolate his moods.

Mikhail’s shoulders were rigid, eyes cold, and deep wrinkles were prominent. With disconnect from his father’s cold body language and the affectionate warm hand resting on his shoulder led to an overwhelming unease. Viktor had no illusions about the restrained emotion coming from the man towering over him. 

“Father,” he responded. The word thick and heavy on his tongue. 

“What the _hell_ happened?” The hand on his shoulder squeezed tight, leaving a bruising mark. It did not hurt nearly as much as his wounds, but was still uncomfortable.

“I don’t know.” He really didn’t. The memories were still hazy and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell his father who he had been with prior to everything falling apart. Viktor scrunched his face, trying to piece together the order of events, but came up short. 

“That’s not a good enough answer!” 

Sharp pain wracked his body. Viktor kept the feeling hidden though knowing that it wouldn’t invoke sympathy. “I know, father. I’m trying to remember.”

“Sir, he just woke up from a traumatic incident. It will likely take more time for him to remember.” The simple statement led to some pressure being released from his shoulder. Bless the family’s personal physician for being the voice of reason during this situation. 

Mikhail gave him one last look before storming out of the room. He let out a heavy breath. Their personal physician remained in the room. There were a series of questions that remained, Viktor knew. However, he wasn’t sure that he could answer them—even in privacy. 

“Despite his coldness, Mikhail Romanovich was quite concerned. We weren’t sure if you were going to make it given how much blood you had lost. Whoever patched your wounds did a good job to slow the bleeding. It isn’t always enough when the bullet remains in the body.”

He winced thinking of the damage that happened in such a short amount of time. “What should I be aware of?”

“Just the usual. Your side is going to be tender for the next few weeks, but none of your organs were hit—a miracle given what could have happened.” 

Viktor nodded at the information. “So desk duties. Father will be thrilled.” The sarcasm in his tone was barely contained.

“I can handle breaking that news to Mikhail Romanovich. There are other things for you to be concerned about.” 

With that, the family doctor left. Viktor didn’t know exactly what to make of the older man’s words.

He had a feeling that whatever was meant by them wouldn’t be so simple.

 

-Mikhail-

As he stormed away from his son’s room, Mikhail’s thoughts refused to settle. How had Viktor ended up so gravely wounded? For days, he received updates on his heir’s condition. Two days passed with no progress and fears that the teen would be unable to pull through. He had seriously considered visiting orphanages to find a new successor—something he most definitely didn’t have time for while investigating who attacked his son.

And why Otabek—the person assigned to protect Viktor—was strangely unharmed. The other did not offer any other explanation other than that they were ambushed. Mikhail didn’t believe it. 

This was in spite of learning that the men had ties to the Plisetsky family. An ambush would make sense. However, he didn’t take Nikolai or his heir to be idiotic enough to use common thugs to try and execute the heir to the Nikiforov _bratva_. The attack seemed poorly planned and didn’t have the hallmarks of a typical assassination attempt.

Mikhail had kept an eye on the Plisetsky heir and his little bodyguard. He never observed anything so openly brazen. They filled a void in this city, yes. However, no drug or weapons trafficking had been established by them from what he understood. So why would they risk their fragile standing for such an attack? Saint Petersburg was not their jurisdiction and it would serve them no purpose to try and kill anyone of note within the Nikiforov’s territory.

The older Alpha _knew_ there was more to the story. He just couldn’t prove it.

Not yet. 

The padded door opened before him. Four guards on the outside stepped aside to let him in. Behind him, an entourage of eight of his personal security detail followed in. They walked toward the back of the room where one person remained restrained to the wall. Dried blood caked parts of the other’s body.

They opened their eyes to meet his. He could see the physical tiredness throughout their body. However, the eyes remained defiant. It's one of the reasons he had taken in this person, trained them, and allowed them to move up in the ranks. Nevertheless, Mikhail needed answers. He had no problem with breaking another person's will.

“Are you ready to talk, Altin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyHWrites


End file.
